The Things They Carried
by cedricnovak
Summary: [Destiel AU] Castiel Novak adalah seorang musisi terkenal yang baru saja menggelar konser terakhirnya, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Sejak saat itu, Cas memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk memperbaiki Dean Winchester yang perlahan mulai sekarat, baik kondisi hatinya maupun fisiknya
1. Mad World

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, SPN belongs to CW and Eric Kripke**

* * *

Castiel Novak membuka kedua matanya perlahan

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan teriakan histeris dilontarkan oleh jutaan orang di hadapannya. Nada terakhir lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya memukau para penggemarnya di dalam kegelapan malam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya akibat sorot lampu panggung yang menyilaukan matanya.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Cas mengadakan konser perdana terakhir dan jutaan tiket konser sudah habis terjual beberapa menit setelah penjualannya dibuka secara resmi. Semua orang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan penampilan terakhir dari seorang Castiel Novak, salah satu sosok legendaris dalam dunia musik.

Cas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, yang disambut dengan meriah oleh para penonton. Ia membungkukkan badan dan berjalan ke belakang panggung. Chuck, asisten yang paling dipercaya oleh Cas, memasang senyum lebar begitu Cas menuruni panggung membawa gitar merahnya. Ia menepuk bahu Cas dengan bersemangat, hingga Cas meringis kesakitan

"Bravo, Cas! Konser terakhir ini akan menghasilkan banyak uang bagi kita."

Cas menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil merapikan jas biru berdasi merah yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan uang, Chuck. Para penggemarku di luar sana yang rela berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengarkan suaraku yang payah ini, aku peduli dengan mereka. Ini performa terakhirku, aku harus memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka."

Chuck memutar matanya, seolah-olah ia sudah bosan mendengar Cas merendahkan dirinya. Castiel Novak memang sangat rendah hati dan merupakan pria idaman bagi para wanita di luar sana. Sayangnya, Cas sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalani sebuah hubungan. Sebuah rumor yang menggemparkan sempat beredar, menyatakan bahwa sang penyanyi itu sendiri hanya tertarik pada laki-laki. Tapi hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau Cas seorang homoseksual.

 _Castiel Novak tidak akan pernah berubah_ , pikir Chuck.

Ia mengulurkan selembar kertas yang berisi susunan acara hari itu pada Cas, yang segera disambut olehya. Cas mengerang, dan meremas kertas tersebut dengan wajah masam. Chuck, tanpa mempedulikan tampang Cas, tetap membacakan acara terakhir yang harus dihadirinya

"Jadwalmu yang terakhir adalah.." Chuck membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Matanya melebar secara tiba-tiba, dan ia menyeringai nakal. " _Meet and Greet with Fans_."

Mata Chuck berpindah pada Cas, yang masih memasang wajah masam. Spontan Chuck tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak karuan yang ia lihat itu. Ia tahu Cas sangat tidak menyukai acara itu karena ia harus meladeni ribuan, bahkan _jutaan_ , penggemarnya yang masing-masing ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengannya. Ia harus mendengar rentetan pujian dan ocehan mereka, dan melayani permintaan mereka untuk menandatangani barang-barang yang mereka inginkan. Cas membuang kertas yang diremasnya tadi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chuck dengan langkah gontai. Chuck segera menyusul Cas dengan berlari kecil di sampingnya, membawa kertas-kertas sususan acara mereka

"Tenang, Cas.. Ini terakhir kalinya kau akan menjalani _Meet and Greet_ , setelah itu kau akan bebas."

Perkataan Chuck tadi membuat Cas tersenyum kecil, membayangkan kebebasannya nati setelah keluar dari dunia musik ini. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu mereka berdua dari belakang. Mereka berdua berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria bermantel _khaki_ setinggi bahu Cas. Pria dengan rambut pirang yang agak panjang dan berantakan itu menyeringai, menatap Chuck dan Cas secara bergantian. Cas segara tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang

"Malam terakhir, eh, _Cassie_?"

Cas memeluk erat pria dihadapannya itu. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Gabriel."

Gabriel mengibaskan tangannya sambil mendengus. Chuck melirik jam tangan Rolex nya, dan setelah beberapa saat ia mendekatkan diri kearah Cas

"Aku akan mengurus Hall A, mempersiapkan para fans. Datanglah ke sana 10 menit lagi, dan _jangan terlambat_."

Ia menekankan dua kata terakhir, lalu pergi meninggalkan Cas dan Gabriel di lorong itu. Gabriel mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cas dengan jenaka, dan mengambil gitar merah yang dibawa oleh Cas. Cas memasang wajah masam beberapa saat, tapi senyumnya kembali merekah saat Gabriel memainkan nada-nada yang sangat familiar di telinganya

" _if I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I like to do, is to save every day 'till the eternity passes away, just to spend them with you.._ "

Cas memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, membayangkan dirinya kembali berada di rumah masa kecilnya dulu di Kansas. Ibu dan ayah nya selalu memutar lagu itu di malam hari, sementara mereka berdansa berdua di depan perapian yang menyala, membiarkan Cas kecil duduk di pangkuan Gabriel dan menyaksikan itu. Berbagai peristiwa masa kecil Cas terlintas dipikirannya setiap kali ia mendengar lagu Jim Croce ini. Di saat Cas mendapatkan sebuah gitar merah sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-10. Di saat Cas pertama kali melantunkan lagu ini menggunakan gitar istimewa itu di hadapan ibunya yang menangis terharu. Di saat ia menyanyikan lagu itu terakhir kalinya pemakaman ayah dan ibunya yang bersamaan..

" _But there were never seem to be enough time to do the things―_ "

"Gabe, stop." Cas tertawa sedih, dan merebut gitar miliknya dari tangan kakaknya. Gabriel meninju bahu Cas perlahan dengan jenaka

"Ayolah, Cas. Apakah suaraku begitu buruk?"

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong bangunan kecil itu, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tulisan _Castiel Novak_ berwarna emas tertera di depannya. Gabriel bersiul kagum

"Phew, kau punya ruang rias pribadi? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Cas memutar matanya. "Diamlah."

Cas masuk ke dalam. Gabriel menunggu di lorong dengan bosan, sementara Cas mengambil _sharpie_ berwarna silver dan hitam di ransel hitamnya. Terdenga suara merdu kakaknya bersiul mengikuti lagu Blackbird. Cas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa dalam hati. Ia terhenti di depan cermin riasnya, dan terpaku menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat. Sosok berjas biru dengan sepasang mata biru terang dan rambut hitam yang tidak pernah rapi menatap kembali kearah Cas. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dibawah kedua matanya. Cas menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, dan menutup matanya sejenak. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kedua _sharpie_ yang diambilnya tadi

" _One last time, Novak. One last time.."_

Cas melangkah ke pintu, menyadari kalau siulan kakaknya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ia keluar dari ruangannya, dan mendapati Gabriel sedang mengunyah sebungkus _gummy bears_ dengan wajah gembira. Ia menoleh kearah Cas, tangannya menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna biru itu padanya. Gabriel memandang adiknya dengan wajah polos dan tidak berdosa

" _Gummy bears_?"

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakkan, Gabriel," kata Cas, sambil mengambil beberapa permen _gummy bears_ dan memakannya. Gabriel memutar matanya dan memasukkan sisa permen itu ke dalam kantong mantelnya. Ia menatap Cas, yang masih mengunyah permen tadi, dengan pandangan berbinar

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ini malam terakhirmu, _Cassie_. _Give 'em your best shot._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cedric lagi bosen pas bikin nih fanfic, so sorry kalo ada banyak kesalahan baik dalam pengetikkan maupun cerita. Buat yang penasaran, "Dean nya mana nih?", sabaar.. Dia bakal nongol di chapter selanjutnya. Stay tune!**


	2. A Little Slice of Dean

Cas dengan bingung mencari-cari Chuck di segala penjuru bangunan mewah itu, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan asisten pribadinya itu. Ia sudah menyusuri lorong yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah mengintip ke panggung tempat ia tampil tadi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mengalami kendala karena orang-orang disekitarnya mengenali dirinya yang sedari tadi lalu lalang mencari Chuck. Ia agak ketakutan bila tidak ditemani seseorang yang ia percaya. Gabriel sendiri sudah pergi meninggalkannya, dengan alasan ingin menghadiri peresmian perdana buku karangan kakak mereka

"Michael sudah membuat buku tentang perlunya seni dalam hidup seseorang dan dampak buruknya jika seni tidak ada sama sekali dalam dunia ini," kata Gabriel sebelumnya pada Cas, sambil berjalan menuju Hall A. "Pffftt.. Aku tahu Mikey memang seseorang yang melankolis, tapi.. Kurasa jiwa seninya tidak setinggi yang kukira selama ini."

Cas tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah bosan Gabriel yang sekarang mungkin sudah duduk di barisan paling belakang saat peresmian buku _Arts for the Souls_ karangan Michael Novak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menemukan Chuck Shurley, pikirnya. 5 menit sebelum meet and greet dimulai atau ia akan dihukum oleh Chuck. Ia berlari ke sana kemari, menghindari kamera-kamera yang siap memotretnya kemanapun ia pergi. Beberapa menit berlalu, keringatnya bercucuran, dan ia masih saja belum menemukan Chuck. Dan detik-detik akhir itulah ia melihat Chuck ada di luar gedung Purgatory Convention Center, berdiri menghadapi para penggemar yang ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam.

 _Thank god_ , pikir Cas

Ia berjalan kelelahan ke arah Chuch yang berteriak-teriak dengan penuh emosi ke arah para penggemar

"Chuck.."

Chuck menoleh dengan wajah kesal dan hampir mendamprat Cas karena mengganggu dirinya. Ia terlihat lega ketika melihat Cas berdiri di hadapannya. Para fans yang melihat kedatangan Cas segera berteriak histeris, sementara Chuck mulai menutup telinganya. Cas menarik Chuck masuk ke dalam gedung, membiarkan Chuck menarik napas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?"

Chuck menggelengkan kepala. "Ada seorang pria, kurasa umurnya sama sepertimu. Dean Winchester. Ia meminta bertemu denganmu secara pribadi, dan ketika kutanya alasannya, ia tidak mau menjawab. Ribuan orang diluar sana memaki-maki dirinya karena memperlama antrian masuk Meet and Greet."

Mata Cas membelalak. Sebuah nama yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar. Sebuah nama yang dulu mencampakkan dirinya. Sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar setiap kali mendengar namanya. Dean Winchester? Di maki-maki? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama, dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Teriakan melengking para fans memenuhi udara, membuat telinga Cas seperti tuli beberapa saat. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan semua orang terdiam.

"Aku mencari seseorang bernama Dean Winchester! Siapapun yang tidak bernama itu silahkan pulang sekarang juga. Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hati nurani dan sopan santun."

Geraman amarah, umpatan, keluhan dari para fans menyerang Cas. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu persatu orang-orang tersebut mulai meninggalkan kawasan gedung itu, dan tersisa seorang pria berjaket kulit dengan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak hijau berdiri di hadapan Cas. Sendirian. Mereka saling membeku, menatap satu sama lain. Cas mengamati pria di hadapannya itu dengan saksama. Sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Cas. Rambut hazel yang berantakan, dan kedua mata hijau terang yang menatap kembali ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Cas berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya.

 _Dia sangat sempurna_ , pikir Cas. _Persis seperti dulu_

"Dean.. Tapi, bagaimana―"

"Aku tahu," kata pria itu, tertawa kecil. Ia membalas pelukan Cas dengan sedikit gemetar. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Cas."

 _Oh tuhan, suaranya_ , pikir Cas. Suara alto rendah yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Cas melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, sementara Dean merapikan kemejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dan sebuah sharpie berwarna gold metallic. Cas menaikkan alisnya

"Kau mau aku menandatangani itu?" Dean mengangguk. Cas mendekat dan mengambil foto itu beserta sharpie miliknya. Ia melihat foto itu lebih dekat dan tampak dua orang di foto tersebut sedang duduk di atas kap mobil kuno berwarna hitam. Dean menyadari Cas yang sedang mengamati foto itu dan ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan nada yang sedih

"Sammy sudah dewasa sekarang.." Dean menunjuk orang yang lebih tinggi perawakannya di foto itu. Ada rasa bangga dalam nadanya saat ia menunjuk foto Sam, adik laki-lakinya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat menutupi sebagian matanya, dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Dean. "Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk perguruan tinggi, dan ia akan masuk jurusan hukum."

"Sam ingin menjadi pengacara?"

Dean mengangguk. Ia menggigil kedinginan, dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan. Ia berbalik menghadap Cas, yang masing termenung melihat foto itu di luar. Ia melewatkan banyak momen dalam kehidupan Dean Winchester

"Kau mau mati kedinginan, _Cassie_?"

Cas menengadah, melihat Dean tersenyum padanya. Ia cepat-cepat berlari kecil ke arah Dean dan masuk ke dalam, sambil merapatkan jasnya. Dean menunggunya di sebuah sofa, duduk termenung dengan wajah sedih. Mau tidak mau, Cas ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Dean alami. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Cas memerah, menyadari kalau Dean memanggilnya Cassie sebelum masuk tadi. Dengan gugup ia berjalan ke sebuah meja, dan menandatangani foto kedua Winchester tadi lalu mengembalikannya kepada Dean. Ia berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini," kata Cas, menyodorkan foto beserta sharpie emas milik Dean.

Dean memandang foto yang sudah bertandatangan itu dengan lega dan memasukkannya ke kantong di dalam jaket kulitnya. Cas memandangnya dengan heran

"Itu saja? Kau meminta bertemu secara pribadi denganku hanya untuk sebuah tandatangan?"

Dean tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke bantalan sofa berwarna abu-abu dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, dan memejamkan matanya. Selagi Dean melakukan itu, Cas memiliki kesempatan untuk mengamati wajah Dean sekali lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Bintik-bintik di wajahnya sangat banyak, pikir Cas, mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mencoba menghitungnya satu persatu nanti. Ia mengamati bibir Dean yang terkatup rapat, dan muncul sebuah keinginan gila dalam pikiran Cas untuk mencium Dean. Tapi cepat-cepat Cas menghilangkan pikiran itu, sambil tertawa dalam hati. _Semua sudah berlalu, Castiel_ , pikirnya.

"Ini semua bermula dari Sammy." Dean tiba-tiba saja kembali duduk tegak. Ia menatap ke lantai, seolah-olah ia malu untuk menceritakan sesuatu pada Cas. "Dia.. Dia memintaku meminta maaf padamu."

Mata Cas melebar karena kaget. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergeser mendekat ke arah Dean. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Dean, dan meremasnya dengan lembut

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku memaafkanmu, Dean. Selalu."

"Tapi aku tidak, Cas." Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya pecah, dan air matanya perlahan menetes dan mendarat di lantai. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku mencampakkanmu, Cas.."

Ia mengusap air mata dari wajahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Sammy ingin aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Jantung Cas berdebar dengan kencang. Otaknya mulai bekerja, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi atas Dean

Dean menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri menatap Cas. Kedua mata biru Cas bertemu kedua mata hijau terang yang memancarkan kesedihan dan _ketakutan_ yang luar biasa. Dean membuka mulutnya dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Tumor otak. Mereka bilang aku hanya punya waktu satu bulan untuk hidup."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoaa.. Dean Winchester is back. Sebenernya pingin bikin kanker apa gitu cuma akhirnya aku mutusin tumor otak aja. Sorry Deanno. Bakal hiatus soalnya aku banyak tugas, pr, ulangan, dll. Stay tune!  
**


	3. In the Beginning

_Oktober, 2002_

Castiel Novak berdiri di depan sebuah flat, membaca berulang kali kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Pintu flat tersebut terbuka dan lagu _Smoke on the Water_ terdengar hingga ke luar tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Memeriksa nomor yang tertera di pintu flat itu, Cas yakin ia berada di lokasi yang benar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam flat tersebut. Bau cat menyengat membuat Cas menutup hidungnya. Semua perabotannya terlihat baru. Wallpaper bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna hijau tua memenuhi seluruh flat itu, membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia berkeliling sebentar, melihat kamar tidur dan dapur yang akan menjadi miliknya.

 _Milik kami_ , pikir Cas.

Sebelumnya ia diberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tinggal di sana sebelum Cas datang. Ia pergi ke dapur dan menemukan seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan kayu oak berwarna cokelat muda, menatap layar laptop dihadapannya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Dengan langkah perlahan dan hampir tidak berbunyi, Cas menepuk bahu orang itu dengan lembut, membuat pria tadi segera terbangun dan kaget

"Huh, apa?"

Ia mematikan speaker kecil yang ada di mejanya, mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap Cas yang ada dihadapannya. Cas membeku di hadapan orang itu. Kedua mata hijau terang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Pria itu memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, menandakan bahwa ia jarang tidur. Ia sekarang berusaha merapikan rambut hazel yang sekarang berantakan. Lidah Cas kelu, tidak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Dia sangat sempurna, pikir Cas

 _"You drool when you sleep."_

Pria itu terbelalak kaget, dan segera berusaha membersihkan air liur yang menetes di pipinya tadi. Cas tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kecanggungan pria itu di hadapannya. Pria tadi sadar akan kelakuannya, dan pipinya memerah karena malu. Ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada celana jeansnya dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Dean Winchester, aku tinggal di sini. Dan kau pasti Castiel Novak?"

Cas mengangguk. "Mr. Singer bilang kalau aku bisa menempati flat ini bersamamu."

"Ah, Bobby." Dean tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. "Ayo ke atas, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu nanti."

Lantai kedua flat itu sangat besar menurut Cas. Ada sebuah mini bar di ujung ruangan beserta dengan dapur, sebuah TV di sisi lain. Sebuah sofa abu-abu panjang dan dua sofa recliner di sebelahnya. Sebuah grand piano persis di samping jendela yang mengarah langsung ke luar, dan sebuah gitar di bawah piano itu.

"Ini ruang utamanya. Ada 2 kamar di sini, di sebelah kiri adalah milikku," Dean menunjuk ke sebuah kamar di sisi kiri ruangan itu. "Dan kamar yang di sisi kanan akan menjadi kamarmu. Ada satu kamar mandi besar di sini. Tidak usah khawatir dengan Bobby, ia dan Ellen punya kamar tersendiri di bawah."

"Ini tempat yang besar," kata Cas. Ia mengintip ke kamar mandi yang akan ia pakai nanti. Jendela besar di ruangan itu membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat suasana menjadi lebih sederhana dan klasik. Sebuah rak buku berwarna cokelat tua diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Tempat itu hampir sempurna. "Kau yakin harga sewanya hanya $350 per bulan?"

"Yup. Bobby memiliki sebuah bengkel mobil yang lumayan sukses. Ia dan Ellen membeli bangunan ini dengan harga yang sangat murah. Setelah anak-anaknya pergi meninggalkannya ke luar negeri, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan lantai atas. Mereka menyewakannya dengan harga yang cukup, dan itu sudah termasuk dengan listrik, air, dan sebagainya."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Dean menatap Cas dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Kapan kau akan pindah? Aku bisa gila sendirian di sini. Bobby seperti biasa pulang malam sekali dan pergi ke bengkel nya di pagi-pagi buta. Sementara Ellen sesekali ke sini hanya untuk memeriksa apakah kami berdua mati kelaparan di sini."

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Cas. "Sabtu ini. Aku akan membayarnya 2 bulan penuh besok, kalau kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja! Biarkan aku membelikanmu segelas kopi. Kalau kau setuju?" Dean mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cas.

"U-huh." Pipi Cas memerah. "Starbucks?"

Dean tertawa dan beranjak ke tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Cas tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan hari-hari berikutnya bersama Dean. Ia turun, mengambil mantelnya dan pergi ke luar bersamanya.

* * *

Cas menahan tawa sambil menegak perlahan espresso panas yang dibelikan Dean

"Vlogger? Pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

Dean memasang wajah cemberut. Mereka duduk berdampingan di Starbucks, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dean mengaduk-aduk cappucino di hadapannya dengan bosan

"Seperti blogger, tapi vlogger dalam bentuk video."

Cas mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian, dan meletakkan kembali gelas kertasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

Dean memutar matanya. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Cas?"

Cas menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, tanpa berani menatap Dean. Dean mengamatinya dengan mata penasaran

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Uh.."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Dean yang diulang-ulang membuat Cas semakin gugup

"Uh.. Aku seorang musisi, Dean."

Ia menutup mata, menunggu keluarnya suara tawa Dean. Tapi ia tidak mendengar adanya suara tawa, malahan sebuah 'wow' keluar dari mulutnya

"Benarkah?" Mata Dean melebar. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

Cas merengut. "Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menurutimu."

Dean nyengir. Ia menunjuk ke arah sudut cafe, sebuah grand piano yang elegan berdiam dengan manis di sana. Cas menatap Dean dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Tidak akan."

Dean memutar matanya. "Aku sudah membelikanmu kopi, ingat?"

Cas mengumpat pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, memikirkan lagu apa yang hendak ia nyanyikan untuk Dean. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya, sementara Dean memandangnya dengan tidak sabar

"Jadi?"

Cas membuka matanya dan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. _"I'm in."_

Ia menegak espresso nya hingga tetes terakhir dari gelas kertasnya, dan berjalan menuju piano di sudut cafe. Orang-orang tidak menyadari dirinya yang mulai duduk di depan piano itu. Ia menempatkan jari-jarinya di tuts piano, dan memejamkan matanya

 _For Dean_

 _"My love, there's only you in my life.. The only thing that's right.."_

Mata semua orang mulai tertuju pada Cas, yang dengan mantap menyanyikan lagu itu. Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memandang dirinya dengan kagum, bagaimana orang-orang diam, memejamkan mata mereka dan membiarkan suara Cas memenuhi seluruh isi cafe tersebut.

" _My first love.. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make.._ "

Wajah Dean memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya semakin mantap memainkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Hari pertama ia bertemu dengannya, dan ia merasakan perasaan yang asing baginya sebelumnya

" _And I.. I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do.."_

 _Love_. Cas membuka matanya perlahan, dan tatapan pertamanya jatuh pada Dean. Mata hijaunya memandang Cas dengan kagum. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, merekam Cas yang masih menyanyi. Cas mau tidak mau tersenyum, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Dean. Dean pasti akan mengunggah video itu, pikir Cas

" _And your eyes.. They tell me how much you care.._ "

Cas mendengar Dean tertawa, dan dalam hati ia tersenyum. Mata hijau Dean memang menghipnotis Cas. Dan seperti kutub utara dan selatan, Cas memiliki mata biru terang. Dan kami bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain, pikir Cas. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, dan menyelesaikan lagunya dengan indah.

" _Oh, yes, you will always be.. My endless love.._ "

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi seluruh cafe itu, sementara Cas kembali membuka matanya. Ia melihat Dean berdiri, bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Cas, dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Cas nyengir lebar. Ia membungkuk, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Dean, yang masih memandanginya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka dengan suaraku?"

Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Dean. "Kita baru saja bertemu hari ini. Apakah kau baru saja menyatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Tanpa ragu, Cas menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiga hari kemudian, Cas menjadi bagian dari kehidupan seorang Dean Winchester, dan hidupnya berubah untuk selamanya

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aku bakal bikin alurnya maju-mundur gitu yah, biar readers bisa ngerti kondisi awal mereka gitu anyway, stay tune for the next chap!  
**


	4. The Bucket List

_Now_

"Jadi, Morgan Freeman mati?"

Cas memutar matanya. Tangan kanannya mengambil popcorn di sampingnya untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara tangan kirinya menggengam remote televisi 48" di hadapannya. Dean menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Cas, sambil meraup popcorn sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu dimakan secara langsung olehnya. Di hadapan mereka, _The Bucket List_ memutar kredit akhirnya, menunjukkan sutradara dan para aktor serta produser film tersebut.

"Jadi?"

"Morgan Freeman masih hidup sampai sekarang, _jenius_." Cas menoleh ke arah Dean dengan tatapan jenaka. "Carter Chambers yang meninggal, bukan Morgan."

Dean tertawa kecil. Cas beranjak dari sofa abu-abunya dan berjalan mengarah ke toilet. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia mendengar suara Dean masih mengunyah popcorn yang tersisa tadi. Cas tersenyum. Di pikirannya kembali terngiang suara Dean saat memberitahunya kabar terburuk yang pernah ia dengar

 _"Tumor otak. Mereka bilang aku hanya punya waktu satu bulan untuk hidup."_

Cas bergidik. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama baginya. Waktu akan terasa begitu cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja.. Dean sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Ia membasuh mukanya, dan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sosok yang sama bermata biru dan berambut berantakan menatap kembali ke arahnya. Hal terpenting baginya sekarang adalah..

Membuat Dean Winchester bahagia

Cas bersandar di wastafel, pikirannya menerawang, memikirkan hal terbaik untuk menyenangkan Dean dengan cara yang tidak terlupakan. Ia menatap linoleum di bawahnya. Ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama, semenjak Cas memutuskan agar Dean tinggal di rumahnya. Seminggu yang lalu, Dean masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau tumor itu berefek pada dirinya. 3 minggu tersisa untuk Dean. Cas menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan cemas. Ia belum bertemu Sam untuk membicarakan hal ini. Sam pasti tahu harus melakukan apa. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah mencampakkanmu 10 tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah.

 _Apalagi orang itu membawa kabar buruk kalau ia sekarat karena sebuah tumor,_ pikir Cas.

Ia merenung selama kurang lebih 30 menit di dalam kamar mandi itu, lalu keluar. Ia menemukan Dean sedang menonton acara televisi favoritnya, Dr. Sexy MD. Dean menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia menatap Cas, yang raut mukanya berseri-seri sekarang, dengan heran.

" _Dude_.."

"Apa?"

Dean menaikkan alisnya. "Uh.. Tidak apa-apa."

Cas mengangkat bahunya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Dean. Ia menyandarkan dirinya perlahan di sofa empuk itu, dan meremas tangan Dean dengan lembut.

Dean menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Cas?"

Cas menyeringai lebar. Ia beranjak, dan pergi meninggalkan Dean yang kebingungan, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa selembar kertas dan pensil. Ia meletakkan keduanya di meja di hadapan mereka, sementara Dean memperhatikannya. Raut mukanya perlahan berubah, pipinya memerah.

"Oh, Cas.. Ini pasti karena film tadi, bukan?"

Cas menoleh ke arahnya. "Tulis yang kau inginkan, Dean."

"Tapi—"

"Dean Winchester, kau akan menulis list ini tanpa atau dengan paksaanku. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir kita, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Mengerti?"

Mau tidak mau, Dean menyeringai lebar. Ia meraih pensil tadi, sementara Cas memperhatikannya dengan senyum kecil. Tangan Dean mulai menulis di kertas tadi, baris demi baris dipenuhi Dean dengan tulisannya yang kecil dan rapi. 10 menit berlalu, Dean menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Cas, yang segera membacanya.

"Eropa, huh? Bukankah kau takut—"

"Uh.. Usahakan naik kereta sebisa dan sesering mungkin, please?"

Cas tertawa. "Okay.. Jadi, Inggris, Roma, dan Prancis."

"Dan Disneyland Jepang."

Air muka Cas berubah, sehingga Dean cepat-cepat membatalkan niatnya

"Uh, kurasa sebaiknya tidak—"

"Tidak, tidak.." kata Cas cepat-cepat. "Aku terkejut ketika kau bilang kau ingin ke Disneyland."

Dean tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

Cas mengangguk penuh pengertian. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dean, dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Jadi ada Inggris, Roma, Prancis, dan Disneyland Jepang. Kita akan berangkat besok."

"Besok?" Cas mengangguk

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa, Dean."

"Tapi—"

"Dean Winchester, kau dengar aku baru saja berkata apa. Besok. Tidak ada 'tapi'. Tutup mulutmu, dan mulailah berkemas. Aku akan meminjam pesawat jet milik Michael beserta pilotnya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi' lagi. Aku tahu itu pesawat, aku tahu. Akan kuusahakan kita naik kereta sesering mungkin, okay?" Ia mencium kening Dean dengan lembut, bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, dan mengarah ke kamarnya

"Cas?"

"Ya?" Cas berbalik, dan melihat Dean menggenggam kertas tadi. Matanya berlinang air mata, dan ia tersenyum bahagia

"Thank you."

Cas tersenyum, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan Dean beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang TV di rumah Cas itu untuk berkemas

* * *

Setibanya di London, mereka menyewa sebuah kamar kecil dari seorang wanita setengah baya yang senang mencubit kedua pipi Dean yang berbintik-bintik. Cas membelikan Dean sebuah sweater dengan motif lokal, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang Irlandia tulen. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan, di tengah dinginnya udara sambil menikmati lingkungan baru di luar Kansas, Amerika. Papan jalan di hadapan mereka sekarang menunjukkan nama " _Baker Street_ ". Mata Dean melebar, dan segera berlari mendahului Cas menuju Baker Street

"Dean!"

Cas berlari menyusul Dean, yang sekarang berdiri menatap sebuah pintu bernomor 221B. Jendela di samping pintu itu bertuliskan " _Sherlock Holmes' Museum_ ". Cas tertawa melihat Dean yang begitu mengagumi pintu dihadapannya. Ia menggenggam tangannya perlahan. Cas menatap Dean dengan pipi kemerahan

"Ayo, Dean.. Kita bisa melewatkan London Eye."

Mata Dean berbinar gembira, dan senang hati ia mengikuti Cas melanjutkan tur mereka di kota London.

* * *

Mereka berciuman tepat di bawah Menara Eiffel. Saat itu hujan turun, dan suhu cukup dingin, tapi Cas melakukannya dengan yakin. Dean berpegangan padanya saat ia melakukannya, air hujan turun melalui leher dan bahunya, tapi bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain, dan Cas tertawa saat Dean melepaskan pelukannya

Mata hijaunya berbinar, dan Cas sangat bahagia melihat hal itu. Ia menarik Dean kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Pipinya terasa terbakar setelah itu, dan ia merasa kembali menjadi seorang remaja

" _Louvre_?" Dean bertanya pada Cas, dengan pandangan penuh harap. Cas mengangguk

" _Louvre_."

Mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sepanjang hari itu

* * *

Di Roma, mata Dean melebar dan terpesona saat ia memandang lukisan di langit-langit Kapel Sistina. Ia tampak bingung untuk beberapa saat, melihat besarnya kapel itu, tapi Cas hanya menggenggam tangannya dan membiarkan ia melihat bagian lain di dalam kapel itu. Kata-kata tidak penting. Bagi Cas, yang terpenting saat itu adalah keheranan dan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah Dean Winchester

"Aku sudah menunggu seumur hidupku untuk ini," ujar Dean pelan. Matanya terpaku pada pahatan _Pieta_ karya Michaelangelo. Pahatan itu menarik perhatiannya kurang lebih selama setengah jam, hanya untuk diam dan memperhatikannya

Mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam di Basilika Santo Petrus, dan meskipun Cas terkesan dengan karya dan lukisan-lukisan yang benar-benar tak ternilai harganya di situ, ia lebih terpesona oleh Dean, dengan tatapan mata terbelalaknya.

Dean sangat indah dan sempurna

* * *

Cas menjilat es krim vanilla nya dengan perlahan, sambil memperhatikan Dean yang sedang berada di dalam _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. Terlihat olehnya Dean sedang bercakap-cakap dengan 'Ollivander' mengenai tongkat sihir apa yang akan ia dapat nanti dengan antusiasme seperti seorang anak kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum, melihat Dean keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak berisikan tongkat yang ia dapat

"Ini sangat keren, Cas." Dean tertawa, membuka kotak yang ia bawa dan memperlihatkan tongkat di dalamnya. "Inti naga, dua belas setengah inci. Aku berharap aku mendapat inti phoenix seperti Harry Potter."

Cas memutar matanya dan tersenyum. " _Nerd_."

Mata Dean terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Ia menarik tangan Cas dengan segera dan berlari, membuat es krim nya terjatuh.

"Dean!"

"Aku mau ke Hogwarts!"

Cas tertawa melihat antusiasme Dean saat melihat bangunan Hogwarts di kejauhan.

 _Apapun yang kau inginkan, Dean_ , pikir Cas.

Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan saat terakhirnya bersama Dean Winchester


	5. White Christmas

_December, 2002_

Setiap inci di flat mereka dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu dekorasi dan daun _mistletoe_ , disertai bau kue jahe dan cokelat. Hadiah-hadiah dibungkus dengan rapi dan diletakkan di bawah jendela-jendela besar, dengan pohon natal besar disampingnya. Ada juga pohon natal yang lebih kecil ukurannya di luar flat, dan sekumpulan mistletoe menutupi pohon kecil tersebut

Tapi jika kau bertanya kepada Castiel Novak apa dekorasi favoritnya, ia akan menjawab kalau itu adalah seringai lebar yang ada di wajah Dean Winchester

"Apa aku mencium bau pie hangus?"

Cas mengangkat kepalanya dari hadiah yang sedang dibungkusnya. "Bukan. 20 menit lagi, Dean."

Dean mendekat ke arah Cas, dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya yang berotot merangkul Cas dengan lembut, membuat Cas tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membungkus hadiah-hadiah di hadapannya. Salju mulai turun di luar sana. Ini adalah natal pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka saling berjanji untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Dean menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Cas, menyingkirkan hadiah-hadiah yang belum dibungkus di hadapan mereka

Cas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Dean, menariknya untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya

"Mmm.. Kau tidak akan mendapat hadiah untuk tahun ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sangat nakal."

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk membungkus hadiah-hadiah itu?"

Cas melirik sekilas ke arah hadiah-hadiah yang sudah disingkirkan Dean tadi, dan menyeringai sambil mengangguk

"Kurasa iya."

Dean memutar matanya. "Hadiah-hadiah itu untuk kita sendiri, bukan? Untuk apa kita membungkusnya.."

"Karena.." Cas mengambil salah satu hadiah di sampingnya yang dibungkus dengan kertas berpola candy cane, dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Dean. "Hadiah-hadiah itu sebagian besar milikmu. _Merry Christmas_ , Dean."

" _Merry Christmas, Cassie_."

"Ugh, jangan panggil aku Cassie, _Deanno_ ," ejek Cas sambil meninju bahu Dean perlahan

Dean tertawa, dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau menonton?"

Cas mengangguk, dan ia berjalan menuju ruang TV mereka.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka terduduk di sofa abu-abu yang nyaman di depan layar TV mereka. Dean bersandar di bahu Cas, tangannya menggapai kantung popcorn yang terletak di meja kopi di sampingnya. Cas, yang masih sibuk mengunyah popcorn, menatap layar TV yang menampilkan credit film _It's a Wonderful Life_ dengan wajah bosan

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menonton film ini setiap Natal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun. Aku berumur 23 tahun sekarang. Kau bisa hitung berapa kali aku telah menonton film ini."

Dean terkekeh. "Aku juga. Tapi aku tetap menyukai ceritanya. Dan kau tahu?" ia memposisikan dirinya agar duduk tegak di samping Cas. "Kurasa kau mirip seperti Clarence.."

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena.." Pipi Dean memerah. "Kau membuatku sadar kalau hidupku sangat berharga dan betapa aku harus menghargainya."

"Hmm.. Tidak buruk untuk seorang vlogger." Cas terkekeh sambil merebut kantung popcorn yang awalnya digenggam oleh Dean. "Kurasa aku cocok menjadi malaikat."

Dean mengangguk, matanya menerawang. "Yeah.. _The angel Castiel_."

"Diamlah."

Dean tertawa, menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar, dan ia bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Cas dengan panik

"Apa aku mencium bau pie terbakar?"

" _Sialan_!"

* * *

" _Cassie_.."

Cas mengerang. "Dean, _please_ , aku lelah.."

"Aku kakakmu, _jenius_."

Cas terlonjak kaget dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan lelaki pendek berambut _brunette_ hampir sepanjang bahunya. Lelaki itu memasang raut muka iseng di wajahnya, kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya

"Gabriel. Kenapa kau di sini.."

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat."

Cas menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan meremehkan.

"Apa?"

Mata Gabriel dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan yang 'jahat'

"Pacarmu, dalam keadaan mabuk yang sangat berat, sedang bertingkah bodoh di pekarangan flatmu ini."

Pipi Cas memerah

"Dia bukan pacarku," ia menggumam, cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Kami hanya—"

"Kalau kau bilang 'hanya teman', aku akan menendang pantatmu sekarang juga."

Cas membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk berargumen dengan Gabriel, ketika suara-suara aneh dari luar flat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengernyit, beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar

"Ooohooo, ayyy! _Cas-tee-ell_ —"

Dean Winchester berjalan sempoyongan dengan tololnya di trotoar depan flat mereka, tersenyum ke arah Cas

"Hampir saja aku melempar kerikil ke jendelamu. Ha. Ha."

Cas menatap Dean dengan perasaan malu

"Dean, ini hampir pukul 2, apa-apaan—"

"A'u mau meng'takan s-s'uatu p'damu.."

Gabriel, yang sekarang ada di samping Cas, memutar matanya

"Dia akan mengatakannya ke seluruh kota kalau ia tetap bertingkah seperti itu."

"Gabriel, diamlah—"

Gabriel mendorong Cas ke samping, dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Hey, _Romeo_ , beberapa Capulet sedang mencoba untuk tidur di komplek ini."

Dean mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Gabriel dengan riang sebagai balasan. Gabriel membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menepuk bahu Cas

"Well, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu."

Gabriel keluar dari kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Cas menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela

" _Dude_ ," ia mendesis, kembali berhadapan dengan pria mabuk yang sekarang berdiri di atas rumput yang tertutup salju di halaman mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dean mengangkat bahunya

"Memberi salam Natal ke teman terbaikku, apa itu salah?"

Cas mendengus, dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dean, suhunya sangat dingin sekarang." Ia bergerak seolah-olah akan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku akan turun dan menarikmu ke atas. Tunggu saja di—"

"Tidaaaakk, tidak, tidak, tunggu—"

Dean mengangkat mukanya, wajah polos tidak berdosa yang Cas kenal sebagai wajah yang berarti ' _masalah_ '

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

Cas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengerang

"Apa?"

Dean memasang raut penuh konsentrasi di wajahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan Cas menjadi lupa akan segalanya. Ia _tidak akan_ melakukannya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin—

" _You're just too good to be trueeee_ ," Dean bernyanyi keras-keras dengan mabuknya. " _Can't take my eyes off of youuuu_."

Cas menganga. Ia sangat beruntung karena Bobby dan Ellen tidak mengunjungi mereka pada hari Natal saat itu, jika tidak mereka akan memiliki penonton yang marah kepada mereka sekarang

" _You'd be like heaven to touch_ ," ia bernyanyi, sambil melakukan putaran kecil yang tolol di atas salju. " _I wanna hold you soooo much_ —"

"Dean—"

" _And long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive_ —"

"Dean Winchester, kau dalam masalah besar sekarang!" Cas menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di sofa kamarnya dan berlari ke luar kamar, meluncur turun melalui tangga menuju lantai dasar

" _You're just to good to be trueeeee_ —"

Suara sumbang Dean masih menggema di luar flat, bertambah keras dan semakin keras

Cas mendobrak pintu depan dengan terburu-buru, mengumpat pelan. Ia tiba tepat di saat nyanyian Dean mencapai bagian instrumental lagu tersebut

"BAH DAH BAH DAH BAH DAH DAH DAH—"

"DEAN WINCHESTER—"

"BAH DAH BAH DAH—"

Cas menerjang Dean dengan kencang, dan mereka berdua terjatuh di atas salju. Mereka terguling dan Dean berkedip ke arahnya, senyum bodoh terlintas di wajahnya

"Oh. Hey, Cas. _Merry Christmas._ "

Cas menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya menunjukkan keputusasaan yang besar

"Kau sangat tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku membuatmu turun ke bawah."

"Kau masih marah karena pie hangus tadi?"

"Yeah, sedikit.."

Cas sadar kalau tangannya masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Dean dengan erat. Tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu dengan menyanyikan lagu kuno itu."

Dean mengeluarkan cegukan kecil, dan mendeham. Ia kelihatan gugup, sama seperti Cas

"Well, apakah.."

Jari-jarinya menggulung di depan kemeja Cas, ia menahan napasnya

"Apakah aku berhasil?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Cas menarik bagian depan jaket Dean dan menciumnya. Mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing untuk beberapa saat, dan Dean mengeluarkan suara ' _oh_ ' pelan, kepalanya jatuh kembali ke atas salju dengan bunyi lembut

"Yeah." Cas menyeringai. "Kurasa kau berhasil."

Mereka cukup sibuk untuk sementara waktu, tetapi suhu saat itu mulai membuat mereka perlahan membeku kedinginan, walaupun Cas enggan membiarkan Dean pergi meninggalkannya

("Mmf—lima menit lagi."

"Cas, aku serius, pantatku membeku. Biarkan aku berdiri.")


	6. Down

_Now_

"Dean—"

"Tidak, Cas. Jangan bahas itu lagi."

Cas tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu dan mobil mereka dipenuhi kesunyian yang canggung. Cas menatap ke luar jendela, sambil tetap memegang kemudi di hadapannya. _Lihat itu. Lihatlah, dunia masih terus berputar_. Jari-jari Dean berderap secara tidak konstan di lututnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil dan mulai memejamkan mata

1 minggu setelah petualangan mereka menyelesaikan misi " _The Bucket List_ " milik Dean, mereka kembali ke Kansas secepat mungkin. 2 minggu berlalu, dan itu berarti tersisa 2 minggu bagi Dean untuk hidup.

Dean keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil itu berhenti, dan masuk ke dalam rumah Cas yang besar, berlari menaiki tangga dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar yang disediakan Cas untuknya.

"Dean.." Cas membuka pintu kamar Dean, dan tampaklah di hadapannya Dean duduk di lantai, bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia memantulkan bola karet kecil berwarna merah ke dinding biru pastel secara konstan dan terus menerus. Ia tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Cas di situ

"Kita harus membahasnya, Dean.."

"Tentang apa?" Ia melemparkan bola karet tadi ke atas lemari pakaiannya dan menghadap ke Cas. "Kalau hidupku sisa dua minggu lagi?"

Kata-kata itu menusuk Cas seperti sebuah peluru yang mengarah langsung menuju dadanya.

"Kurasa kau yang perlu membicarakan hal itu, bukan aku."

Cas memutar matanya. "Yep, baiklah. Aku memang ingin membahasnya."

Dean naik ke tempat tidurnya, dan bersila di atas situ sambil menatap Cas dengan mata hijaunya. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Cas. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

Cas mengambil napas dalam-dalam. _Tenang, Cas. Biarkan semuanya mengalir, Dean perlu tahu yang sebenarnya._

"Sakit kepalamu akan bertambah parah dari yang sebelumnya. Kau akan mengalami _aphasia_ dan kesulitan untuk berbicara. Keseimbanganmu akan terganggu, cepat atau lambat kau tidak akan bisa berjalan apalagi berdiri. Penglihatanmu akan semakin memburuk. Kau akan mengalami nausea, vertigo, kesakitan dan otot yang melemah. Akhirnya, kau akan kehilangan kesadaran atau koma."

Dean mengangguk. "Kau pasti tahu kalau masalah keseimbangan dan aphasia sudah mulai menyerang diriku." Cas mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak mau melewati semua penderitaan itu, Cas."

Dean menatap Cas dengan mata berair _. Ia terlihat tenang_ , pikir Cas. Tapi Cas mengenal Dean lebih dari siapapun, dan ia bisa melihat ketakutan di mata hijau Dean

"Aku akan merawatmu, Dean."

Air mata Dean jatuh ke pangkuannya. " _Aku tahu_.."

* * *

Gabriel menatap Cas dengan heran di depan pintunya. "Cas, apa yang terjadi?"

Cas gemetar. "Dean.."

"Maksudmu Dean Winchester, yang dulu—"

Gabriel terdiam, melihat Cas yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia mendekat dan memeluk adik semata wayangnya

"Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?"

Cas melepaskan pelukan Gabriel, dan menghapus air matanya

"Dia kembali dan ia menderita tumor otak."

Gabriel mendekap Cas erat-erat saat ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu kakaknya.

Dean Winchester sudah menjadi bagian besar dalam hidup Cas, dan membiarkan Dean mati sama saja membuat setengah dari diri Cas hilang begitu saja.

Mereka hidup bersama selama 8 bulan. Hanya 8 bulan. Waktu yang cukup singkat untuk mengenal satu sama lain sebelum Dean mencampakkannya dan kabur meninggalkan Cas yang saat itu mengalami _mental breakdown_.

"Berapa lama menurutmu sebelum ia—"

Cas menutup mukanya yang pucat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "2 minggu, kurasa. Itu akan terjadi begitu cepat, Gabe."

Gabriel menepuk bahu Cas dengan lembut, dan mengelus rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, _little brother_.."

"Ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus Dean?"

"Karena.." Gabriel terdiam sebentar, bersandar di sofanya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya alasan yang tepat—"

"Jika kau bilang kalau itu adalah hukuman Dean karena perbuatannya dulu padaku, aku akan memukulimu habis-habisan."

Gabriel mendengus. "Tentu saja. Tapi, Cas, kau pasti tahu."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin dengan Dean sebelum hidupnya berakhir."

Cas merinding mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan kakaknya. _Akhir dari hidupnya_. Gabriel memeluknya kembali dan ia menangis lagi, memikirkan Dean yang menghitung hari-harinya yang tersisa. Cas merasa malu, menangis seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di depan Dean

"Aku sudah menghabiskan sebagian uangku untuk menyenangkan Dean selama satu minggu di berbagai tempat kesukaannya. Tanya saja Michael."

Gabriel menggeleng dan ia mendekat kepada Cas. "Tapi apakah ia bahagia?"

Dan Gabriel benar. Saat Cas kembali ke rumahnya, Dean mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

 _Ia tidak bahagia_

Cas memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan Dean sendirian lagi. Karena yang dibutuhkan Dean selama ini adalah—

 _Love_

* * *

"Cas?"

"Hmm.."

Cas mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tentang tumor otak yang dibacanya. Dean berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan, serta matanya merah. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat jelas

"Ya tuhan, Dean.." Cas cepat-cepat meletakkan bukunya dan menghampiri Dean

Dean menggeleng begitu Cas mendekatinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Cas. Aku hanya tidak tidur kemarin malam—"

"Dan sekarang masih pukul 10 malam." Cas berkacak pinggang di depan Dean, dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dean Winchester, kau tahu aku tidak menoleransi perbuatanmu ini."

Mau tidak mau, Dean menyeringai. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Cas, sementara Cas berdiri, bersandar di depan lemari pakaiannya

"Perbuatanku kemarin.." Dean menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan, kurasa—"

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Dean melihat Cas, yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya dan tersenyum. Cas menutup pintu kamarnya, dan duduk di samping Dean

"Kau tahu, aku, uh, khawatir memikirkan dirimu.. Sejak _aphasia_ pertamamu di Italia kemarin."

Hari pertama saat _aphasia_ menyerang dirinya. Dean berdiri di sana dan hendak berbicara, dan kata-kata tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Cas melihat rahangnya bergerak, matanya, pikirannya yang ingin mengungkapkan kekagumannya akan bangunan di hadapan mereka, dan kata-kata yang ia susun tidak mau keluar. Ia melihat Cas dengan tatapan panik di balik matanya. "Cas." Ia tergagap

"Apa itu?" Cas menunjuk bangunan di hadapan mereka.

Dean menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Menara Pisa."

Hati Cas serasa dicabik-cabik menyaksikan penderitaan pertama Dean saat mereka masih dalam misi menyelesaikan " _The Bucket List_ ".

Dean tiba-tiba meremas bahunya dengan lembut, membuat Cas keluar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menukar seluruh masa depanku hanya untuk satu hari di masa lalu.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dean menatap Cas, tatapan matanya melembut. "Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku dan hidup _selamanya_."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Dean hampir terjatuh dua kali saat mereka berjalan-jalan di luar kota. Kedua kalinya Cas menuntunnya ke bangku taman terdekat dan membiarkan Dean duduk di situ untuk beberapa saat. Dean sangat pendiam di hari itu, membuat Cas sedikit khawatir

"Mata kiriku sudah tidak bisa melihat, Cas." Dean berbisik pelan. Cas bisa mendengar ketakutan dalam suaranya. "Sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Cas hanya mengangguk. "Kita harus pulang sekarang. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Di tepi jalan, sambil memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang lewat dihadapannya, Cas menggigit bibirnya, dan setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya

 _Kuharap aku bisa menghentikan ini_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aaaagh ngga kerasa tahu" udah chapter 6 bakal hiatus seminggu kayaknya soalnya cedric bakal ada pekan ulangan #plak -" be ready for angsty angsty di chapter-chapter selanjutnya *evil smirks***


	7. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

_May, 2001_

"Tidak. Tentu saja." Dean mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dan melirik Cas yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya sambil menyeringai. "Yep, ia masih bersamaku. Tidak, Sam. Habiskan waktumu dengan Jess, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Okay? _Bye_."

Dean meletakkan gagang telepon kembali di tempatnya dan menghela napas. Cas mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Dean, jari-jarinya masih memetik gitar yang dipegangnya.

"Sammy?"

Dean mengangguk. "Dia penasaran dengan kehidupan kita di sini." Ia menguap, dan duduk di samping Cas. Tangannya merangkul bahu Cas dengan lembut. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kau mau makan?"

"Kita baru saja sarapan 2 jam yang lalu, Dean.." Cas mengeluh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dean, dan mengambil gitarnya. "Kau mau menyanyi?"

Dean baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Cas berbicara lagi. "Jangan musik rock." Dean terkekeh

"Okay.. Jadi, kau mau lagu apa?"

Cas mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau. Lagu-lagu favoritku terlalu melankolis untukmu."

"Mungkin.." Dean memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. " _Young Volcanoes_."

"Sudah kuduga.."

"Mereka keren, kau tahu.."

"Okay.." Cas tertawa, dan memetik gitarnya lagi, mencoba nada-nada pertama dari lagu tersebut. "Kau siap?"

Dean mengangguk. Cas menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak memetik senar gitar, membentuk susunan nada-nada indah diikuti dengan Cas yang mulai menyanyi

" _When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the coliseums_.."

" _In poisoned places, we are anti-venom. We're the beginning of the end_.."

" _Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now, before it has begun. And we've already won._."

" _We areeeeee wild_.." Dean mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melompat- lompat. Cas tertawa, dan ia meletakkan gitarnya, lalu bergabung dengan Dean. " _We are the young volcanoes!_ "

" _We areeeee wild! Americana exotica_.." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus menyanyi, tanpa mempedulikan kegaduhan yang mereka timbulkan saat itu. " _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_ "

Suara bel terdengar dari lantai dasar flat mereka. Mereka segera berhenti menyanyi dan memandang satu sama lain

"Kurasa ada tetangga marah di luar sana."

Cas menyeringai. "Biar aku yang turun."

Ia meluncur melalui pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu oak dan tiba di lantai dasar dengan cepat. Dengan terengah-engah, ia membuka pintu depan dan sebelum ia melihat wajah di balik pintu itu, ia sudah mulai meminta maaf

"Oh, Sir, kami minta maaf. Apakah kami sangat—"

"De-e-an?"

Cas tertegun. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria, 30 tahun kira-kira, bertopi pet dan berpakaian lusuh. Cas hampir saja memanggil Dean, ketika ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Cas

"Cas, apa yang—" Dean berhenti berbicara, terdiam melihat sosok di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat panik untuk beberapa saat. " _Benny_?"

Pria tadi, yang disebut Benny oleh Dean, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Dean cepat-cepat menangkapnya, dan membawanya masuk. Bau alkohol menyengat tercium dari wajah dan pakaiannya. Cas menyiapkan kamar Bobby agar bisa ditempati oleh Benny untuk sementara waktu. Kebetulan sekali Bobby sedang pergi ke Minneapolis, mengurus beberapa hal dengan pemilik bengkel mobil di daerah sana.

Dean mengangkat Benny dengan susah payah, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Bobby

"Benny, _hey buddy_.." Dean menepuk pipi Benny, memastikan kalau ia masih sadar. "Ini aku, okay?"

"B-Bela.." Benny mulai menggumamkan nama itu. "Bela.."

Dean mengernyit. Pacar Benny, Bela Talbot. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, memperhatikan Benny yang masih mengigau terus lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Cas, yang duduk menunggu di ruang utama, segera bangkit berdiri begitu melihat Dean keluar

"Jadi?"

Dean mengangkat bahunya. " _Dunno, dude_. Ia tampak mabuk berat. Kurasa ia baru saja putus hubungan dengan Bela."

"Siapa?" Cas mengernyit mendengar nama itu

"Bela Talbot. Pacar Benny semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua sangat cocok."

Cas mengangguk penuh pengertian. Ia akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, naik menuju ke lantai atas. Dean mengikutinya dari belakang, masih menggumamkan lagu Young Volcanoes yang mereka nyanyikan tadi

Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Cas merasa kalau kehadiran Benny di tengah-tengah mereka ini akan membawa kehancuran pada mereka

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya diisi dengan erangan dan tangisan serta ratapan dari Benny Lafitte. Setiap saat Dean harus turun ke lantai dasar, menenangkan Benny, lalu kembali ke lantai atas dengan wajah yang lebih muram dari sebelumnya

Putus hubungan. Permanen. Benarkah? Apakah itu yang ia dan Cas alami sekarang? Atau ia seperti Benny, menunggu saat-saat dimana mereka harus merelakan satu sama lain?

Apa yang akan terjadi, kalau Cas merasa jenuh dengan nya? Bagaimana cara mengatasinya? Apa dia bisa kembali memulai hubungan dengan wanita lain, atau mencari pria lain yang setara dengan Cas? Bisakah mereka membuat dirinya bahagia seperti yang Cas lakukan padanya? Apakah dunia menerima pasangan gay seperti mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka ditentang habis-habisan oleh masyarakat? _Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

Dan di siang itu juga, semua yang Dean khawatirkan tentang masa depan mereka, melintas di pikiran Dean. Cas pasti akan meninggalkannya, cepat atau lambat. Ia sangat yakin mengenai hal itu

Lalu, Cas menatap ke arahnya, menangkap tatapan matanya, dan perasaan sayang di matanya begitu kuat dan tulus, dan Dean tiba-tiba saja merasa menjadi seorang idiot

Cas mencintainya. Cas cinta padanya, dan ia mencintai Cas, dan mereka bahagia

 _Mereka bahagia_

Tentunya itu cukup bagi mereka

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean menutup kedua matanya perlahan

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat.. Kesal. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Dean menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan memberitahuku kalau ada yang salah, bukan?"

"Yeah, Cas, aku akan memberitahumu." Dean menghilang turun ke lantai dasar begitu mendengar erangan dari Benny lagi.

Cas merasa ketakutan mulai merayapi hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi sesuatu benar-benar salah di situ

* * *

"Ada masalah, Cassie?"

Wajah mendung Cas semakin muram begitu mendengar kakaknya memanggil namanya. Mereka berada di bar lokal Kansas sekarang. Gabriel mengambil tempat duduk di samping Cas

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

" _You tell me_.." Cas menggerutu. Ia membanting gelas bir yang diminumnya tadi. "Tambah lagi, _please_."

"Cas, aku serius." Gabriel menatap Cas dalam-dalam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Cas mengerang. "Dean. Perasaannya sedang buruk. Aku tidak tahu harus apa terhadap dirinya."

"Bicara dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Gabriel mengangkat bahunya, dan ia memperhatikan orang yang kembali dengan segelas bir untuk Cas. " _Well_ , Cassie, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Benny tiba-tiba saja muncul, dan Dean sekarang bersikap aneh bila bersama denganku. Seolah ia terpengaruh dengan Benny. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikinya.."

Cas menurunkan gelas keduanya, dan membuat gerakan untuk menambah bir lagi.

"Kenapa ia tidak mau berbicara padaku? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku di situ? Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya." Ia berlanjut ke gelas ketiga, "Entah bagaimana aku bisa bertahan melalui semua ini."

"Dengar, ini bukan masalahku, tapi kurasa kalian _idiot_ harus saling berbicara. Coba itu di saat kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa." Cas mengangkat mukanya dan melihat kakaknya tersenyum. "Cobalah berbicara dengannya."

"Kita membicarakan Dean, okay? Berbicara bukanlah hal yang ia sukai." Cas meraih gelas keempat di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau kau tidak mencobanya," gumam Gabriel, menyingkirkan gelas yang sedang dipegang Cas. "Coba bicara dengannya, dan tunggu sampai ia mendengarkanmu. Okay?"

Cas mengangguk. " _Okay_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya '-' Cedric sebenernya lagi sakit pas nulis ini, tapi gapapalah wakaka. Belom terlalu angst banget, tapi stay tune buat chap berikutnya :33 And review pleaseee**


	8. Falling Slowly

_Now_

Cas menatap segelas limun dingin di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya menggenggam telepon genggam miliknya dengan erat. Pendingin ruangan di rumahnya disetel dengan suhu terdingin. Dari sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang, ia bisa mendengar dengkuran Dean yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Sam baru saja menghubunginya. Ia masih berada di Stanford, bersama dengan pacarnya, Jessica Moore. Saat Cas mengangkat teleponnya, ia langsung mendengar suara khawatir Sam yang menanyakan kondisi kakaknya saat itu. Dengan jujur ia memberitahukan kondisi Dean yang semakin lama semakin memburuk, dan berjanji akan tetap mengawasinya hingga saatnya tiba nanti

3 minggu sudah berlalu, dan sekarang tersisa 1 minggu bagi Dean untuk hidup di dunia ini. Cas tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semakin hari, Dean bertambah pucat. Ia sudah mengalami kesulitan untuk berjalan. Semua aktivitasnya sekarang dilakukan di atas tempat tidur. Setiap hari, Cas mengantarkan sarapan, makan siang, serta makan malam ke kamarnya, dan menunggu Dean hingga selesai memakannya.

Cas sudah putus asa. Ia tidak tahan menyaksikan Dean menderita seperti ini. Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kondisi Dean semakin memburuk daripada sebelumnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu, dan Dean tiba-tiba sudah tidak berada di sisinya lagi

"Cas.."

Cas cepat-cepat beranjak dari sofanya dan berlari ringan menuju kamarnya. Wajah Dean yang pucat dengan rambut hazelnya yang berantakan serta mata hijaunya yang sayu menatapnya saat Cas masuk ke kamarnya. Ia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, menatap ke jendela yang mengarah ke pekarangan Cas di sampingnya

"Ada apa?" Cas setengah panik saat melihat Dean yang begitu pucat. Ia duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan Dean.

Dean menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemah di bahu Cas dan bernapas dengan berat.

"Cas.. Ayo pergi.."

Cas mengerutkan alisnya. "Ke mana?"

Dean mengangkat bahunya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau sangat sakit, Dean.. Aku tidak mau penyakitmu bertambah parah."

"Tapi, Cas—"

"Tidak ada tapi lagi, _okay_? Kau harus beristirahat." Cas beranjak dari tempat tidur Dean, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

" _Aku tidak mau koma di kamar ini_."

Langkah Cas terhenti. Ia berbalik, menatap Dean yang saat itu sedang berdiri, bertumpu pada tongkat kayu yang dibelikan Cas untuknya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Dean menghela napasnya perlahan. "Aku tidak mau petualanganku berakhir di sini, Cas. Aku mau perjalanan hidupku berakhir di suatu tempat. Tempat yang akan selalu kuingat sampai aku—"

"Hush!" Cas segera berlari, membekap mulut Dean secepat mungkin. " _Jangan_ sekali-kali mengucapkan kata terlarang itu di hadapanku, mengerti?"

Dean mengacungkan ibu jarinya perlahan, setengah kaget. Cas melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Dean, kembali bernafas lega. Dean segera duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan memikirkan kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan

"Um.." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Yang ingin aku katakan sebenarnya.. Yeah, aku ingin pergi. Hidupku hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi dan setelah itu aku akan—"

Cas melotot ke arahnya, dan Dean segera mengganti kata terlarang itu dengan kata lain

"— _pergi ke tempat lain_ ," Cas mendelik mendengarnya tapi Dean tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin detik-detik terakhirku tidak sia-sia."

Ada jede keheningan di antara mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat. Masing-masing dari mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Cas melirik ke arah Dean, yang juga tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mata birunya menangkap mata hijau Dean yang menerawang, menghitung sisa hari yang dimilikinya. Cas memejamkan matanya

Apapun yang kau inginkan, Dean

"Jadi.." Cas menyilangkan lengannya di depannya. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Dean kembali dari lamunannya. Mata hijaunya berbinar kegirangan. "Benarkah?"

Cas mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, Dean Winchester."

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah."

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

" _Pinky swear_?" Dean mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Cas.

Cas memutar matanya dan terkekeh. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Dean. " _Pinky swear_."

"Aku ingin ke _savanna_. Atau suatu tempat terbuka, seperti lapangan rumput."

Cas mengernyit. Savanna? Bukankah itu—

"Padang rumput." Dean mengibaskan tangannya. "Yeah, aku tahu, Cas. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Cas mengangkat alisnya

Dean mendesah putus asa. "Please izinkan aku pergi ke sana. _Pleaseeee_.."

Dean melancarkan jurus jitunya yang utama, _puppy eyes_ , yang ia pelajari dari adiknya yang berbadan raksasa setinggi enam kaki, dan tentunya lebih tinggi darinya. Cas, yang lama kelamaan geli melihat tingkah polah Dean, akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah?"

Dean mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara dengan penuh kemenangan. Matanya berbinar kegirangan, dan Cas bahagia karena terakhir kali ia melihat kedua mata hijau itu bersinar secerah itu adalah saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi sebelah Cas, sementara Cas duduk di depan kemudi. Cas, dengan mata setengah tertutup, memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mengemudi di tengah malam untuk menuruti permintaan Dean yang aneh itu. Mereka tidak membawa apa-apa sama sekali. Hanya mereka. Mereka pergi ke luar dari Kansas, mencari suatu tanah lapang berumput ("Bukan berarti aku ingin pergi ke lapangan tenis atau area golf!") di mana mobil Cas bisa diparkir di sana, sementera Dean melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan

"Di sana!" seru Dean dengan bersemangat. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah tempat.

Cas segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat yang ditunjuk Dean, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah keluar dari mobil. Dean melangkah keluar perlahan, dengan bantuan Cas dan tongkat kayunya. Cas berkeliling, melihat lokasi yang Dean pilih untuk kegiatan terakhirnya. Mereka berada di tepi sebuah danau. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar situ. Bulan menyinari permukaan danau yang tenang itu, sehingga terlihat seperti cermin yang sangat halus.

"Hei, Cas."

Cas menoleh, melihat Dean tertatih-tatih berjalan menghampirinya. Mukanya terlihat pucat. Ia menatap Dean dengan khawatir

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja.."

Perlahan, ia meletakkan tongkat kayunya dan duduk di atas tanah berumput itu. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang bersandar ke belakang.

"Kau tidak mau duduk?"

Cas mengangkat alisnya. "Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau, jenius. Duduk di sampingku."

Dengan heran, mau tidak mau Cas duduk di samping Dean. Rumput yang menjadi alas duduk mereka untungnya tidak kotor maupun basah. Cas memandang Dean, yang sedang menengadah ke langit malam itu

"Biru.." Dean menggumam pelan. "Sangat biru bukan?"

"Yang kulihat hanya warna hitam.."

Dean mengibaskan tangannya, meremehkan. "Galaksi-galaksi di luar sana tentunya tidak berwarna hitam. Karena bumi ini sedang tidak menghadap matahari, langit menjadi gelap. Kalau siang hari, langit berwarna biru, bukan?"

Dean merebahkan dirinya ke atas rerumputan, meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Cas, yang segan didamprat oleh Dean lagi, segera melakukan hal yang sama. Dean menatap Cas dalam-dalam. Mata hijaunya berbinar dalam kegelapan

"Biru, hijau.. Familiar dengan kedua warna itu?"

Cas tersenyum kecil. "Itu warna mata kita. Aku biru, sementara kau hijau."

"Hijau," gumam Dean, sambil menyentuh rumput dibawahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke langit penuh bintang yang luasnya tidak terhingga di atasnya. "Biru."

 _Hijau dan biru, seperti langit biru yang berbatasan dengan padang rumput yang luas_. Cas mengerti sekarang

"Aku baru tahu kau tertarik dengan astronomi."

Pipi Dean memerah. "Tidak juga. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di atas tempat tidur membaca mitologi Yunani tentang galaksi dan bintang-bintang."

"Oh yeah?" Cas merapatkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Dean, dan menunjuk ke sekumpulan bintang di atas mereka. "Beritahu aku apa itu."

Dean memicingkan matanya. Dalam hati, Cas merasa bersalah karena lupa bahwa pengelihatan Dean sudah tidak sempurna seperti dulu lagi

"Apa bintang-bintang itu berbentuk seperti orang berlutut kalau kau hubungkan satu sama lain?"

Cas memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan susunan bintang-bintang itu dengan saksama. Percaya atau tidak, konstelasi itu berbentuk hampir mirip seperti orang yang sedang berlutut. Ia menatap Dean dan mengangguk

"Well.." Dean terdiam sebentar. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Cas menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

 _Aphasia nya kembali muncul_

"Itu konstelasi Hercules." Cas kembali bernafas lega. "Atau dikenal juga dengan konstelasi Engonasin yang berarti 'Yang Berlutut'"

"Ceritakan secara singkat padaku. Aku tidak mau tertidur di sini," ujar Cas sambil menguap. Ia menatap konstelasi di langit di hadapannya dengan penasaran

"Sama seperti konstelasi yang lain, Engonasin bermula dari mitologi Yunani juga, kisah cinta antara seorang musisi terhebat Yunani bernama Orfeus dan seorang naiad atau driad bernama Euridike—"

"Terdengar seperti kita.."

Dean mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Orfeus seorang musisi, sama sepertiku."

"Jadi maksudmu aku adalah _driad_?"

"Tidak," Cas tertawa geli. "Kau bukan nimfa pohon, Dean."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Keheningan meliputi daerah sekeliling mereka. Cas bisa mendengar jangkrik dan serangga-serangga lain berbunyi di sekitar situ.

"Jadi kita di sini hanya untuk menatap bintang-bintang itu?"

Dean menoleh ke arah Cas, dan mengernyit tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam— Oh, lihat itu!"

Seekor kunang-kunang kecil melayang mendekati Dean. Cahayanya berpendar, menyinari wajahnya yang antusias. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan kunang-kunang itu hinggap di jarinya. Dean tersenyum berseri-seri, dan ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk melihat kunang-kunang itu lebih jelas lagi.

Cas, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Dean, mau tidak mau tersenyum sendiri. Ia merasa senang saat ia melihat Dean tersenyum bahagia, seperti seorang anak kecil yang antusias dengan mainan barunya.

Dean menoleh ke arah Cas. Mata hijaunya bersinar karena pantulan cahaya kunang-kunang kecil tadi. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan tangannya ke tangan Cas, membiarkan kunang-kunang tadi berpindah ke tangan Cas. Serangga kecil itu awalnya tidak mau berpindah, bahkan malah melayang menuju kepala Dean dan bersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Serangga ini nakal sekali," Dean terkekeh, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di atas rambutnya.

Kunang-kunang itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan enggan. Dean tertawa geli, dan kembali menghadap ke langit, menatap konstelasi yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Bisa kuteruskan ceritanya?"

"Terserah kau." Cas mulai menguap lagi. "Tapi menurutku kisah cinta kita lebih menarik dibanding kisah Engonasin tadi."

Sebelum Dean bisa berkata apa-apa, perhatian Cas tertuju pada sesuatu di atas sana. Dean, yang menyadari hal ini, segera menendang tulang kering Cas

"Ouch!"

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat begitu penasaran."

Cas menunjuk ke atas. 3 bintang paling terang yang pernah Dean lihat selama ini, terletak berdampingan satu sama lain. Ketiganya berukuran sama besar (atau sama kecilnya, pikir Dean) dan sama terangnya. Bintang pertama ada di sisi kanan atas, menjauhi kedua bintang lainnya. Bintang ke dua terletak jauh di sisi kiri bawah bintang pertama, tidak jauh dari bintang terakhir yang letaknya paling bawah. Susunan sederhana ketiga bintang itu membuat Dean terperangah.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu sangat keren." Cas bersiul kagum. Ia menatap ketiga bintang itu, takjub dengan sinar mereka yang melebihi terang bintang dan konstelasi lain.

Dean, sementara itu, tiba-tiba merasa bahwa waktunya sudah tiba. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat, ingin menutup. Ia semakin sulit untuk berkata-kata dan berbicara. Dean tahu, saat itu akan tiba, tapi ia tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini

"Kita harus menamai ketiga bintang itu, karena kita yang menemukannya," oceh Cas di sampingnya. "Kira-kira apa—"

Dean sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Semua suara terasa seperti dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga dan kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ia alami membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, nafasnya lama-kelamaan memendek hingga akhirnya berhenti.

"—Sam, Dean, dan Cas! Dan konstelasinya bisa kita namakan _Team Free Star_! Nama yang bagus untuk sebuah konstelasi, bukan?"

Cas menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati pria bermata hijau itu 'tertidur'. Ia tersenyum, dan berbalik menghadap Dean.

Tapi, kekhawatiran mulai merayapi diri Cas. Dean tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dadanya tidak bergerak naik-turun. Ia tidak bernafas. Cas menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dan ia tercekat

 _"Oh, tuhan.."_

* * *

"Mr. Novak?"

Cas berdiri dari kursi tempat ia menunggu. 2 jam berlalu, dan ia dengan tololnya menunggu hasil dokter tentang apa yang terjadi pada Dean.

Ia segera menggendong Dean dengan susah payah, memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Sangat sulit, karena Dean Winchester tentunya lebih tinggi dan lebih berat dibandingkan dengan Cas. Ia mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan, dan setiap beberapa menit ia akan melirik melalui kaca spionnya, mengawasi Dean yang semakin lama semakin terlihat pucat

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter dengan rambut yang sebagian besar berwarna putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah muram. "Kondisinya sangat kritis saat Anda membawanya kemari. Jika Anda terlambat beberapa menit saja, kita mungkin bisa kehilangan dia."

"Jadi.. Tumor otak itu?"

"6 hari lagi, dan ia tidak akan ada di antara kita lagi." Pria tua yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Dean itu mengambil penanya, dan mencatat sesuatu di kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. "Sejauh ini, hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya harap Anda mengerti."

"Baik. Terimakasih, Dokter."

Dokter itu meninggalkannya, dan kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya. Cas terhenyak di kursinya, tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan hari-hari selanjutnya. Setidaknya Dean masih hidup untuk saat ini, pikir Cas

"Mr. Novak?"

Cas mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampirinya. Wajah dokter yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan ketenangan, sekarang berganti menjadi kekhawatiran yang amat sangat jelas di wajahnya. Hati Cas segera dipenuhi dengan kecurigaan, dan berbagain bayangan buruk mulai memenuhi pikirannya

"Apa yang terjadi? Kuharap bukan—"

"Anda seharusnya membawanya ke ICU satu minggu yang lalu. Kita terlalu terlambat." Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya, dan mata cokelatnya menatap mata Cas dengan ketakutan. "Perhitungan dipercepat. Hanya tersisa 3 hari sebelum waktunya tiba."

Saat itu juga Cas merasa lemas, dan ia terjatuh. Ia merasa putus asa, semua harapan yang dulu ada padanya hilang begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya berlutut di tengah koridor rumah sakit, berteriak dan menangis sekencang mungkin. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berusaha menenangkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia membuat hidup Dean menjadi lebih singkat dari yang seharusnya. Penyesalan memenuhi hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping

 _Ini semua salahku_ , tangisnya. _Semuanya kesalahanku.._


	9. I Don't Love You

_June, 2001_

Cas terduduk di tempat tidurnya, bercucuran keringat dan gemetar ketakutan. Ia bermimpi buruk. Ia mengambil ponselnya di bawah bantalnya, memeriksa waktu saat itu. Masih pukul dua pagi, pikir Cas. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali di tempatnya, dan berguling, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau Dean, tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain sisi kosong di sampingnya.

 _Ia lupa_

Dean tidak tidur bersamanya selama dua malam terakhir. Mereka bertengkar. Sejak Benny pergi dari flat mereka, Dean menjadi sangat ketus dan dingin. Kemudian, malam itu. Cas sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Sam kebetulan menginap di flat mereka, sejak Cas melaporkan kelakuan Dean yang aneh. Dean tidak makan. Cas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sam sepertinya juga tidak tahu seperti Cas

Dean pergi ke rumah Benny, berkata dengan ketus pada Cas untuk membiarkannya sendirian, dan tidak kembali ke rumah sebelum akhirnya Cas menyerah dan pergi tidur sebelum Dean pulang

Cas berdiri dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia beranjak keluar, dan membuka pintu kamarnya menuju ruang santai mereka yang gelap. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan dalam kegelapan, menuju kamar mandi di ujung ruangan. Sesekali ia menabrak sofa atau piano yang ada di situ

Ada suara aneh, yang berasal dari kamar Dean, disusul dengan erangan keras dan suara benda yang pecah.

Dean sedang bermimpi buruk

Cas segera lupa akan persoalan yang mereka alami saat itu, pikirannya yang masih setengah tidur segera iba dan kasihan pada Dean. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, dan menunggu matanya menyesuaikan diri terhadap kegelapan di kamarnya

Tapi tidak ada kegelapan

Lampu kamarnya menyala, memperlihatkan Dean yang sedang terduduk di lantai, bersandar di sisi kasurnya, memegang sebotol minuman keras. Bau alkohol memenuhi kamarnya. Pecahan botol-botol kaca berserakan di lantai kamarnya

"Oh tuhan.."

Mata Dean terbuka perlahan, memperhatikan Cas yang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi ia terlalu mabuk, dan ia terduduk kembali di kasurnya. Botol yang dipegangnya tadi terjatuh dan kembali pecah

"Cas.."

"Ada apa?" Sam tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Cas. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat kakaknya yang mabuk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Cas tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak bisa berbicara. Ia menatap Dean yang masih berada di lantai, mata hijaunya tidak berani menatap Cas. Tanpa sadar, ia berputar dan berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sam. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya, menguncinya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

Cas memendam wajahnya dengan bantal, suara tangisannya diredam oleh bantal yang dipeluknya saat itu. Ia membiarkan tangisan itu menghanyutkannya sampai perlahan ia tertidur dengan lelap

* * *

Ia terbangun keesokan paginya mendengar suara-suara yang berargumen, pintu dibanting, dan suara marah Dean yang menandingi suara Sam. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar, dan merasakan, suara Impala kesayangan Dean, meraung dengan nyaring, bannya mendecit saat mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan flat mereka.

Cas menghiraukan suara ketukan lembut di pintu, dan bisikan, "Cas, kau baik-baik saja?". Ia mendengar Sam kemudian pergi meninggalkannya

Saat ia yakin flat mereka sudah sepi dan kosong, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower, membiarkan air membasahi dirinya, dan ia kembali menangis di bawah pancuran air, kepalanya bersandar di dinding di hadapannya

Kepalanya sakit. Ia pusing memikirkan kejadian semalam. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin tahu kenapa. Cas tidak bisa memikirkan itu

Cinta pertamanya. Dan luka pertamanya

Dean sangat mabuk saat itu. Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Jadi mungkin, mungkin mereka bisa mengatasi hal ini. Tapi belakangan ini ia bersikap sangat aneh..

Ia harus berbicara dengan Dean. Secara bertahap

Hari-hari berlangsung dengan lambat dan canggung. Sam kembali ke flat mereka, dan mereka membuat makan malam bersama. Pria di hadapan Cas kelihatan tidak tahu akan berkata apa, tapi Cas tidak melewatkan rasa simpati dalam mata Sam saat ia menatap dirinya. Ia tidak melewatkan kekhawatiran yang terlihat dalam mata cokelatnya. Ia tidak melewatkan gestur Sam yang selalu memeriksa telepon genggamnya, maupun jam tangannya, atau melihat ke luar jendela dan menatap ke kejauhan.

Mereka baru saja duduk di sofa ketika suara Impala memecah keheningan malam itu, dan ketegangan tiba-tiba saja meningkat

Sam menyentuh bahu Cas dengan perlahan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Cas," ujarnya lembut dengan meyakinkan

Dean terlalu diam. Ia menaiki tangga dengan umpatan-umpatan pelan disertai hentakan setiap kali ia melangkah

"Ia mabuk," Cas menghela nafasnya. "Lagi."

"Sialan."

Mereka baru saja bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika Dean tiba di lantai atas. Kaus putihnya bernoda, dan robek di sisi bawahnya. Celana jeansnya juga kotor. Dean benar-benar kacau

"Aku akan mandi," ia menggerutu pelan

"Dean—"

"Apa, Sammy?" Dean berbalik menatap Sammy, hampir memasuki kamar mandi. Matanya terlihat lelah

Sam mengangkat bahunya, sambil melirik Cas yang tengah duduk tidak bergerak sama sekali di pinggir sofa. "Tidakkah kau pikir kita harus, kau tahu, berbicara? Tentang kejadian semalam?"

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan? Aku mengacau. Lagi. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang normal?" Cas bisa mencium bau alkohol dari arah Dean berdiri sekarang

Sam juga mencium bau yang sama. "Kau mabuk! Kau meninggalkan kami! Dari mana saja kau selama seharian ini?"

"Apa itu penting? Huh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi ibuku, Sam?" Mata Dean dipenuhi dengan kemarahan, dan ia berhadapan dengan adiknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya

"Apa masalahmu? Kau tidak memperhatikan Cas lagi, atau kau terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya?"

Sebuah ekspresi melintas di wajah Dean sesaat, dan Cas ingin kabur dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang Dean katakan. Ia mulai berjalan mundur ke arah kamarnya

"Jadi aku sudah tidak bertanggung jawab. Lalu kenapa?"

"Dean—" Cas mengeluh lemah. "Jangan. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini. Kita bisa."

Mata Dean benar-benar dingin dan menunjukkan kemarahan. "Mungkin aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan ini."

"Apa—"

"Ini bukan masalahmu, Sam! Dengar, Cas, hari-hari itu memang menyenangkan, okay? Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir."

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu ketus? Kau tidak.. Kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Dean, _please_ , tidak, tidak—"

 _"Aku tidak mencintaimu."_

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Mata Sam melebar dan ia menganga tidak percaya.

"Kau t-tidak be-bermaksud seperti i-itu," Cas tergagap, suaranya perlahan pecah

"Persetan denganmu, Cas!" Dean berteriak di hadapan Cas. Mukanya memerah karena marah. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kita lagi. Kau bertingkah seolah aku mau kembali bersamamu. Tapi, tidak. Hubungan kita selesai di sini."

Dan Dean membalikkan badannya, dengan langkah panjangnya ia memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dan suara pintu terkunci terdengar dari kamarnya

Cas tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa bernapas.

"Cas, aku akan bicara padanya, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia tidak—"

"Tidak, Sam. Ia memaknainya. Ia serius tentang setiap kata yang ia ucapkan tadi. Ia serius."

"Cas—"

Ia tidak mendengarnya. Ia meninggalkan Sam berdiri dengan matanya yang melebar kebingungan, di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, kembali ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu kamar di belakangnya

Ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu

Sementara itu, Dean berkemas dan sudah meninggalkan flat itu keesokan harinya sebelum semua orang terbangun

* * *

Dean menarik tas duffel dari bawah lemarinya dan mulai memasukan pakaian miliknya ke dalamnya. Tas itu sangat padat terisi dengan pakaian dan terkemas dengan rapi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuruni tangga, menjaga agar ia tidak membangunkan siapapun di flat itu

Ia mencari sebuah taksi, dan berangkat menuju bengkel milik Bobby. Ia bisa melihat Impala nya terparkir di pekarangan flat mereka. _Aku bisa meminjam mobil Bobby_ , pikirnya.

Bengkel milik Bobby masih tertutup, tapi pick-up tua miliknya masih terparkir di halaman luar. Pintu ke arah kantor Bobby terbuka, sehingga Dean masuk begitu saja. Bobby mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya, merasa terganggu. Wajahnya kembali cerah ketika sadar siapa yang datang

"Dean! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau terlihat kacau.. Yang sebenarnya lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan."

"Bisakah kupinjam salah satu mobilmu?"

Bobby melirik tas duffel yang dipanggul oleh Dean di bahunya.

"Kau akan pergi?" katanya perlahan, dan Dean memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya ingin pergi, meninggalkan kota ini sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia bisa melihat Bobby bersiap memberinya ceramah panjang

"Biar kuulang: _apa kau akan pergi_?"

Dean tidak berkata apa-apa

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Jangan beritahu dia, tolong.." ujar Dean lemah

Dean menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, sementara Bobby berjalan ke arahnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dean menangis di bahunya, dan Bobby dengan lembut menepuk punggungnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Dean

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya."

"Aku tidak baik untuknya, Bobby," tangis Dean. Ia menyeka air matanya. "Aku menyakitinya. Aku membunuhnya. Aku bersumpah aku membunuhnya perlahan."

"Dean, _please_ —"

"Kau tidak berhak membicarakan itu di hadapanku!" Dean menarik lengannya dari genggaman Bobby, dan menyeimbangkan duffel di bahunya. "Aku pinjam mobilmu. Aku ingin keluar dari kota jahanam ini secepat mungkin."

Bobby dengan enggan mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dasar laci di mejanya dan memberinya kepada Dean, memberinya sebuah pelukan sebelum ia sempat berbalik dan keluar

Ia menahan dagu Dean, agar ia tetap menatapnya

"Kau harus kembali. Kau bisa kembali. Kapanpun yang kau inginkan," ujarnya

Dean mengangguk, dan membalas pelukannya, menggenggam kunci mobil di tangannya erat-erat dan keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan menuju pick-up tua milik Bobby. Ia mencintai Cas, ia selalu mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Cas_ , pikirnya sambil menyalakan mesin kendaraan itu. _Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi dunia tidak menginginkan kita untuk bersama selamanya_

* * *

Cas terbangun di pagi harinya, masih teringat akan kejadian semalam. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan dengan enggan menuju kamar Dean. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: Dean masih tertidur atau Dean sudah bangun dan keluar. Ia membuka pintu kamar Dean yang berwarna putih, dan bau alkohol segera tercium dari dalamnya. Kamar tersebut kosong saat ia mengintip ke dalamnya. Selimut berwarna peach terhampar begitu saja di atas tempat tidur dan bantal-bantal bertebaran di lantai

Ia masuk ke dalam, dan menemukan lemari pakaian Dean di sudut kamar. Pintunya setengah terbuka, dan lampu di dalamnya dibiarkan menyala. Saat ia mengintip ke dalamnya, ia sadar kalau sebagian besar pakaian Dean hilang. Tas duffel miliknya hilang. Sepatu boots nya. Cas melangkah mundur hingga ia merasakan ujung tempat tidur menyentuh belakang lututnya. Ia terduduk di kasur Dean, tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

"Tidak," katanya ketakutan. Air matanya berjatuhan ke pangkuannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak—"

"Cas?" Terdengar suara Sam di belakangnya. "Kau baik-baik—"

Sam tertegun, melihat lemari pakaian Dean yang terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang hampir kosong sama sekali.

"Dean, please, kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku.." Cas terisak. Sam segera mendekat dan memeluk Cas. Air matanya bercucuran di lengan Sam. "Ia meninggalkanku—"

"Ssshh.. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Cas. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga, okay?"

Cas terduduk di depan piano di ruang santai mereka, setelah sam pergi untuk mencari Dean. Ia menunggu suara langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga, menunggu suara Dean untuk menyapa dirinya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi..

Ia menutup mukanya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin, membiarkan air matanya menetes ke tuts piano dihadapannya. Sebagian dari diri Cas tahu kalau hal itu akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka Dean akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

Ia meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano di depannya, suaranya pecah akibat tangisan dan teriakannya

" _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_.." Cas memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan jari-jarinya bergerak. " _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_ —"

Cas tidak tahan lagi. Ia membanting tutup piano itu dengan kasar seketika itu juga.

 _Bullshit_ , pikirnya

Gitar di atas piano itu dilemparkannya ke dinding disampingnya. Suara retakannya terdengar sangat jelas. Ia membanting turnover kesayangannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan semua itu.

Cas tidak ingin menangis lagi, karena menangis tidak akan membuat Dean kembali padanya

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tune in for tragedy ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)**


	10. Goodbye Stranger

_Now_

Hal pertama yang mungkin dilihat oleh Dean Winchester saat ia membuka matanya setelah tidur selama seharian di rumah sakit adalah wajah Castiel Novak yang sembab oleh air mata dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menggapai Cas yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Cas.."

Cas, yang sudah berjaga selama seharian penuh di situ, segera mendekat ke arah kasur Dean. Wajahnya yang awalnya putus asa terlihat kembali bersemangat karena Dean bangun. Hatinya tersentuh melihat wajah Dean yang begitu pucat, dan lemah.

"Hey, Dean." Cas mengelus rambut Dean dan menggenggam tangannya yang pucat. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini."

"Di mana kita sekarang?"

"Seattle. Kau tidur seharian kemarin, dan itu membuatku ketakutan."

Dean terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada yang datang menjengukku?"

"Uh, biar kuingat―" Cas terdiam sejenak. "Sam dan Jess kemarin datang, dan Bobby serta Gabriel juga kemari, tapi kau masih tertidur, dan tidak ada yang tega untuk membangunkanmu."

"Bagus."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, membawa sebaki nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuk Dean. Wanita berambut merah pendek itu menyeringai lebar pada Dean, dan mengangguk pada Cas. Sambil menyenandungkan lagu ' _Walking on Sunshine_ ', ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja sebelah Cas, dan berdiri memperhatikan Dean dari situ.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah terbangun sekarang!"

Cas tertawa geli, dan ia menoleh pada Dean yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu. Dean, ini Charlie Bradbury. Jika kau butuh teman mengobrol, minta ia datang kemari dan ia akan mengoceh padamu tentang Comic Con dan film selama 2 jam penuh."

"Diamlah." Charlie pura-pura meninju bahu Cas dengan jenaka dan tertawa. Ia menatap Dean sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau beruntung mempunyai pacar seperti Cas."

Dean tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Well, aku harus kembali ke pos-ku. Masih banyak yang membutuhkanku. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, tekan saja tombol di sisi pintu ini dan aku akan segera ber- _apparate_ ke sini."

Setelah Charlie pergi, Dean kembali bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya, raut mukanya terlihat pucat.

"Ugh, kepalaku.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Cas menggenggam tangan Dean dengan lembut. "Kata dokter, itu efek samping dari obat yang kau konsumsi. Akan hilang dengan sendirinya nanti."

Dean menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja menetes, membuat Cas kebingungan.

"Cas, a-a-aku minta maaf.. Aku mengecewakanmu selama ini. Aku tidak pernah menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu, dan aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku meninggalkan begitu saja, membuat hidupmu tanpa pengharapan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku kembal padamu, dan kau menerimaku begitu saja di dalam kehidupanmu. A-aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu untukku selama ini.."

"Sssh, tidak apa-apa, Dean.." Cas mendekat dan memeluk Dean, yang segera menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. "Kita semua pasti pernah berbuat salah, dan kesalahan-kesalahan itu pasti bisa dimaafkan. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Dean."

"Aku.. ketakutan. Aku takut.. kau tidak mau menerimaku lagi.. seperti dulu.."

"Lihat aku."

Dean menatap Cas dengan enggan, matanya yang hijau berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada lagi sinar kebahagiaan di matanya, seperti yang biasa Cas lihat seperti dulu.

" _I missed you so much, Cas_.."

" _I missed you too._ " Cas menggenggam tangan Dean erat-erat, dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. " _I missed you, too_."

Dean mengangguk, dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal di belakangnya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, seolah ia menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu.. aku menyakitimu perlahan, Cas.. Dan kurasa.. kurasa, aku memutuskan.. Kalau kau akan lebih baik tanpaku.."

"Kita masih muda saat itu, Dean. Dan dunia menginginkan banyak hal dari kita."

"Dan kurasa.." Nafas Dean terdengar semakin berat. "Ini adalah.. hukuman dari Tuhan.. karena aku meninggalkanmu dulu―"

Ia tercekat, terengah-engah seperti kehabisan oksigen. Cas segera panik, dan hampir saja menekan tombol di sisi pintu kamar itu ketika Dean meraih lengan bajunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Ia memaksa. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

Serangan itu perlahan berhenti, dan Dean kembali tenang. Genggamannya terlepas dari lengan baju Cas, dan ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk kembali bernafas dengan normal.

"Kalau kau memanggil Charlie.. Ia akan memberiku lebih banyak.." Dean menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah IV di sampingnya.

"Kau akan mengantuk?" Dean mengangguk.

Cas mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau harus beristirahat. Kau membutuhkannya."

" _If you love me.. let me go_.."

Cas memandang Dean dengan bingung, sementara Dean tersenyum kecil, dan ia perlahan memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya kembali teratur, sementara Cas memperhatikannya dari sisi tempat tidurnya. _Ia terlihat sangat rapuh_ , pikir Cas dengan sedih.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Charlie muncul dengan senyum lebar. Senyumnya memudar ketika ia melihat Dean tertidur dengan tenang. Cas melihatnya datang, dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah IV di samping tempat tidur Dean.

"Kurasa ia membutuhkan morfin lebih.."

Charlie mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mengambilnya."

Ia keluar, dan Cas kembali sendirian bersama Dean. Ia memperhatikan Dean yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajah yang dulunya begitu bersemangat, sekarang menjadi pucat dan tanpa pengharapan sama sekali. Tangannya mengecil, sekecil tongkat kayu yang biasa ia pakai untuk menopangnya saat ia berjalan.

 _If you love me let me go_..

 _Dean_ , pikir Cas dengan sedih, sambil beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk tadi. _Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mau membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini_..

* * *

Sam mengunjungi mereka keesokan harinya. Ia tahu itu adalah momen yang sangat langka, melihat Dean yang saat itu terbangun. Sam menarik sebuah kursi, dan duduk di samping tempat tidur kakaknya.

"Hey, Dean.."

Dean berusaha keras untuk tetap membuka matanya, selagi adik kesayangannya datang mengunjunginya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Sam tersenyum. Cas datang, dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut hazel Dean dengan lembut.

"Belakangan ini ia jarang terbangun. Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Sam." Cas mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi hanya sebuah senyuman lemah yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Ia terlihat sangat panas." Sam menyentuh dahi dan pipi Dean yang memerah karena demam tinggi.

"Sebenarnya itu normal," Cas menyentuh tangan Dean yang sedingin es. Ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah di hadapan Sam. "Dan itu juga normal untuk tangannya yang sedingin ini."

"Aku senang kau terbangun saat ini." Sam menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. "A-aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, atas semua kekasaranku selama ini.."

Mata Dean berkaca-kaca dan ia menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan sedih. " _Bitch._ "

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Sam saat ia mendengar kakaknya mengatakan hal itu, sementara air mata membanjiri matanya dan menetes melalui pipinya.

" _Jerk._ "

Dean kembali tertidur sesaat setelahnya. Sam akhirnya meninggalkan mereka, setelah memeluk kakaknya untuk yang 'terakhir kalinya'. Cas memperhatikan Dean untuk yang sekian kalinya. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia masih terbangun.

" _I love you, Dean. I love you so much_. Jangan tinggalkan aku, belum saatnya―"

" _I' y'u l'v' me l't me go_."

Cas menggelengkan kepalanya. Cas bersumpah ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu di suatu tempat. Ia mengernyit, beranjak dari samping Dean, dan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar, dan menatap kota Seattle di sekelilingnya untuk melepas penatnya selama ini.

Apakah itu yang Dean inginkan darinya? Merelakannya untuk pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya?

"Cas.."

Dean membuka setengah matanya, saat melihat Cas datang menghampirinya. Ia meraih tangan Cas, dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau ingat.. Ketiga bintang.. di tepi danau itu?"

Cas mengangguk penuh pengertian. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping tempat tidur Dean. "Tentu, aku ingat."

Dean terbatuk, matanya berkaca-kaca."Jika aku sudah.. pergi nanti―"

Ia berhenti sebentar. Tangannya yang sedingin es gemetar, menggenggam tangan Cas dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Lihatlah ke langit malam.. Aku akan menjadi.. bintang ketiga.. di sebelah kanan.. _Mengawasimu dari atas sana_.."

* * *

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Mata hijau Dean yang berkaca-kaca selalu terlihat setengah terpejam, setengah terbuka, menatap ke arah dinding putih di hadapannya. Beberapa kali di malam hari, Charlie harus datang untuk memeriksa IV di sampingnya. Cas memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka untuk melihat Charlie menyentuh tangan Dean, dan ia tahu saat Charlie membalikkan badannya ia sedang mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingnya?" Cas memecah keheningan di kamar itu. Charlie mengangguk. Cas menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan menempatkannya di samping tempat tidur Dean, seperti biasanya. Ia mengelus pipi Dean, yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kurus.

"Ia akan pergi sebentar lagi," ujar Charlie, suaranya pecah. Cas tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara jari-jari tangan Dean yang kaku, menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Charlie berdiri di ujung tempat tidur, memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Aku minta maaf, Cas, atas keadaannya.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.." Cas menggelengkan kepalanya, mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Charlie yang perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Keheningan meliputi kamar itu, diselingi suara mesin yang menunjang nafas Dean. Cas mendapati mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dean, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dean," ujarnya, menahan tangis. Suara mesin kembali terdengar saat Dean bernafas denga berat. "Semua baik-baik saja. Kau tahu. Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Tidak apa-apa untuk merelakanmu pergi sekarang."

Cas kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Charlie sebelumnya berkata padanya, kalau pendengaran adalah indera terakhir yang masih bekerja dengan baik. Tetaplah berbicara padanya. Ia bisa saja sedang ketakutan, atau khawatir.

"Jangan takut, Dean," Cas terisak. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik."

Ia berpikir, mencari sesuatu di dalam otaknya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan wajah Dean yang menatap padanya.

" _Benarkah, kau tidak bercanda?"_

" _Apa?" Dean meninju bahu Cas perlahan, pipinya memerah karena malu._

" _Kau menyukai lagu itu?"_

" _Aku hanya― Taylor Swift, ia keren." Ia terkekeh, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Cas. "Aku tidak tahu, lagu itu membuatku menjadi lebih emosional, dan anehnya, membuatku merasa lebih tenang."_

Cas pasti pernah mendengar lagu itu. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Gabriel untuknya sebelum ia tidur dulu. Lagu yang selalu digumamkan oleh Dean sebelum ia tetridur di samping Cas. Lagu yang setiap hari selalu ia putar di turnover saat mereka masih bersama.

"Kau ingat lagu itu?" Cas berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Dean. "Kau ingat itu?"

Dean bernafas jembali dengan berat, dan Cas mempererat genggaman tangannya. Ia melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain, dan ia tidak tahan untuk melakukannya lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said 'I'll never let you go'_ ," Cas mulai menyanyi. " _When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone_ '.." Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya, menutupi tangan Dean yang sedingin es.

" _But all that's dead and gone―_ " Dean tersentak, dan mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. Matanya terbuka lebar, tanpa focus ke suatu titik. Cas memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. " _―and passed tonight_."

Dean berhenti bernafas sepenuhnya.

Cas bisa merasakan detak jantung Dean satu kali, lalu ada jeda panjang setelah detak pertama itu. Detak lain kemudian muncul. Dean tidak bergerak sama sekali. Cas sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya. Ia berjanji untuk selalu merawatnya hingga detik terakhir hidupnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Dean," suaranya bergetar. "Tenang saja ― _just close your eyes, the sun is going down.._ "

Cas menyanyi, dan mesin di samping Dean berbunyi dengan nyaring, dan Cas harus menyanyi lebih meras agar Dean bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat yang ia bisa, menyandarkan wajahnya di pelipis Dean, berharap agar Dean mendengarnya bernyanyi.

" _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_.."

" _Come morning light_ ," Cas melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan suara yang perlahan tidak terdengar lagi., suara mesin itu semakin nyaring. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya membasahi kaus putih yang dikenakan Dean. " _You and I'll be safe and sound.._ "

Dean menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum, dan terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Tapi Cas menyadarinya.

Dean sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Cedric baru sempet update sekarang karena cedric lagi UTS ughh sebelum ada yang nanya, gaya penulisan chapter ini emang agak mirip sama Twist and Shout, tapi bukan berarti cedric copas -" anyway, ini bukan chapter terakhir, so just wait haha**


	11. The Ghost of You

_6 months later_

"Dunia musik sempat kehilangan dirinya selama 6 bulan terakhir. Tapi sekarang ia hadir di sini, untuk membawakan lagu terbarunya. Ini dia, Castiel Novak."

Cas mengerjapkan matanya, karena sorotan lampu panggung yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia melangkah menaiki panggung, membawa gitar merah ikoniknya, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada penonton di hadapannya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi. Sebuah mikrofon berdiri tegak di depannya.

6 bulan setelah kematian Dean. Cas benar-benar kehilangan tujuan hidup setelah hari buruk itu. Sam, Jess, Gabriel, bahkan Michael dan Chuck, datang untuk menghadiri pemakaman Dean Winchester. Alunan lagu ' _My Way_ ' mengiringi prosesi pemakamannya, sementara Cas harus menahan tangisnya selama ia berdiri di podium untuk memberi pidato terakhir untuk Dean.

Ia tahu, mau tidak mau, ia harus kembali terjun ke dalam dunia musik.

 _Dean pasti menginginkannya juga_ , pikir Cas, saat ia memegang pulpen untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan label rekaman lamanya.

Cas meraih mikrofon di hadapannya, dan sejenak ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku— Uh, lagu ini, kudedikasikan untuk sahabatku." Ia terdiam sejenak. Mungkin inilah saatnya dunia tahu mengenai hal ini. " _My boyfriend_. Ia meninggal karena tumor otak, 6 bulan yang lalu. Ia merupakan inspirasiku selama ini. Karena dialah aku bisa duduk di sini, untuk membawakan lagu ini."

Sang pembawa acara berjalan mendekati Cas, terlihat setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Mr. Novak, aku yakin bahwa kekasih Anda sekarang sudah berada di atas sana, penuh kebahagiaan."

Cas mengangguk. Ia menggenggam gitarnya erat-erat. "Aku tahu."

"Dean Winchester, terimakasih untuk semua kenangan yang telah kita jalani bersama. _Here's for you_."

Jari jemari Cas mulai memetik gitar nya dengan lembut dan lincah. Nada demi nada perlahan terlantun, dan suara Cas memenuhi seisi stadion besar itu.

" _Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate.. The lives of everyone you know.._ "

" _And what's the worst you take.. From every heart you break.._ "

" _And like the blade you stain.. Well, I've been holding on tonight.._ "

Air mata Cas perlahan terjatuh menuruni pipinya. Kenangannya bersama Dean memenuhi pikirannya. Hari pertama mereka bertemu. Saat hari Natal tiba. Di saat Dean meninggalkannya. Di saat Dean kembali padanya 10 tahun kemudian. Hari-hari di mana mereka berpetualang mengelilingi dunia. Hari-hari terakhir menjelang kepergian Dean..

" _What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay.._ "

Cas mengangkat mukanya, menatap para penonton di hadapannya. Dan saat itulah jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak

Dean Winchester, berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik. Rambut hazelnya yang tidak pernah rapi, kali ini tersisir rapi. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru Cas, yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekagetan. Walau begitu, Cas meneruskan nyanyiannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bayangan yang berpakaian serba putih itu

" _So long and goodnight.._ "

Bayangan itu tersenyum kepadanya. Mata hijaunya berbinar penuh sukacita, melihat Cas kembali tampil di atas panggung

" _Goodnight_ ," bisiknya.

Dan bayangan itu perlahan hilang dari pandangan Cas.

* * *

 _A year later_

Cas menjulurkan senternya, menatap pintu berwarna putih yang memudar di hadapannya. Melihat nomor yang terpampang di depannya, ia yakin berada di apartemen yang tepat. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang kunci dari saku celananya. Sam memberikannya kepadanya saat pemakaman Dean telah selesai, satu tahun yang lalu. Cas memutuskan untuk pergi melihat apartemen Dean di malam hari, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Ia melangkah masuk. Bau alkohol segera menyambut kedatangannya. Pecahan botol kaca berserakan di lantai apartemen Dean. Pikiran Cas melayang, membayangkan Dean hidup di sini sendirian selama 10 tahun.

Mata Cas melihat sebuah box berwarna cokelat yang terletak di meja pendek di hadapan sofa tua Dean berwarna merah. Ia mengambilnya, dan meniup debu-debu yang ada di atasnya, lalu membukanya. Beberapa keping CD ada di dalamnya. Cas melirik ke ujung ruangan. Ada sebuah TV LCD beserta dengan player nya.

Ia beranjak menuju player TV dan memasukkan CD pertama yang bisa ia raih dari dalam kotak tersebut. Dengan gugup ia duduk di sofa tua itu dengan box itu di pangkuannya.

"Hey, Cas." Cas melihat ke layar televisi, menampilkan Dean yang sedang tersenyum. "Tahun ini merupakan tahun yang sulit bagi kita berdua. Aku—uh, ini peringatan anniversary kita yang pertama."

Pria bermata hijau itu tertawa dengan canggung di layar TV. "Kertas, mereka bilang. Aku masih tidak mengerti." Dean mendengus. " _Anyway_ , aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku benar-benar ingin kembali padamu, tapi aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di pekarangan flatmu _. I'm such a jerk_. Bagaimanapun juga, _happy anniversary_ , Cas.."

Rekaman tersebut berhenti. Tanpa sadar, tangan Cas meraih kepingan CD kedua dan meletakkannya di dalam player.

" _Happy second anniversary_ , Cas." Dean tersenyum lebar. Cas tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum balik padanya. "Dua tahun. Sekarang kapas. Apa artinya itu, huh?"

Cas tertawa. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku harap aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak layak untuk dimaafkan. _I'm sorry_ , Cas.."

" _Third anniversary_. Kulit. Jangan tanya aku, karena aku juga tidak tahu apa artinya itu." Dean terlihat bingung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Aku—uh, aku memikirkanmu kemarin, memikirkan tentang kita. Hal-hal tidak berlangsung seperti yang kita inginkan, dan aku minta maaf karenanya.."

" _Fourth one this time_ , dan kali ini linen. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku menemukan daftar benda-benda itu beserta tahun anniversary di jurnal ayahku. Aku merindukanmu, Cas. Aku rindu kedua mata birumu, suara tawamu, kerutan di matamu saat kau tersenyum padaku. Aku merindukan segalanya darimu.."

"Hey, Cas. _Happy fifth anniversary_. Kali ini kayu." Dean menghela nafasnya. "Cas, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar ingin kembali padamu. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Kuharap kau bahagia di sana.."

"Keenam. Besi. Cas, aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mencintaiku juga. _Keep our love as strong as iron, okay_?"

Keping CD yang ketujuh. Kali ini Dean terlihat lebih pucat dibanding dengan rekaman-rekaman yang sebelumnya.

"Hey, Cas. Aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Aku sempat terjatuh dari tangga, karena kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah pergi ke dokter. Mereka bilang tidak apa-apa. _Anyway, happy seventh anniversary_. Wol, dan tembaga."

Cas menatap layar TV di hadapannya dengan khawatir. Gejala tumor otak yang dideritanya dimulai sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Cas meraih keping CD kedelapan dengan gemetar.

" _Happy eighth anniversary_ , Cas. Perunggu. Aku merasa lebih baik dibanding tahun lalu. Sam datang kemari pagi tadi, bersama dengan Jess. Mereka agak khawatir dengan kesehatanku, tapi aku berkeras kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

Dean tertawa dengan canggung. "Aku masih merasa sakit. Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja di sana."

"Kesembilan. Tembikar. Kenapa kedelapan perunggu, sementara kesembilan adalah tembikar?" Dean menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jenaka, membuat Cas tertawa kecil. " _Anyway_ , berita buruk untukku. Aku pergi ke dokter pagi tadi, dan mereka mendiagnosa diriku kalau aku terkena tumor otak. Aku menganggap itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi, dokter tidak mungkin berbohong, bukan?"

Dean mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tidak ingin mati, Cas.. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin mau bertemu denganku. Aku ketakutan, Cas.."

Cas menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil keping CD terakhir. Tangannya menyentuh selembar kertas di bawah kepingan terakhir itu. Ia mengambilnya, dan hampir saja membukanya sebelum ia melihat tulisan di atasnya.

 _Jangan dibuka sebelum kau menonton CD terakhir ini. - DW_

Cas tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak dari sofanya, dan meletakkan kepingan terakhir itu di player TV di hadapannya. Wajah Dean yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya tayang di televisi. Matanya sembab oleh air mata

"Cas, _happy tenth anniversary_. Aluminium." Suara Dean terdengar serak. "Kudengar hari ini kau mengadakan konser di San Fransisco."

Dean menundukkan kepalanya, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Mereka bilang aku hanya tersisa 1 bulan lagi untuk hidup. Dan kau tahu? Aku akan menemuimu. Persetan dengan apapun. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu terakhirku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku harus kembali padamu, tidak peduli apapun risiko yang harus kutanggung."

Rekaman terakhir itu berhenti. Cas menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan meraih surat yang terletak di dalam box di pangkuannya itu. Ia membukanya perlahan, dan tampaklah tulisan Dean yang berantakan, seolah-olah ia menulis surat itu dengan terburu-buru dan dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena sakit yang dideritanya.

 _Dear Cas,_

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan diriku._

 _Cas, aku sangat menyesal. Atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku minta maaf karena hal-hal tidak berjalan sesuai kehendak kita. Aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menderita dalam kesedihan selama 10 tahun._

 _Ugh, aku sangat buruk dalam hal menulis surat, Cas. Dan aku senang karena ini adalah pertam dan terakhir kalinya aku harus menulis surat. Untukmu. Terimakasih untuk semua kenangan yang telah kita alami, walaupun mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi aku rela menukar masa depanku hanya untuk satu hari di masa lalu bersamamu._

 _Tentang pengamatan bintang kita.. Aku sudah merencanakan itu sejak awal. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah tahu nama konstelasi ketiga bintang aneh itu. Aku tahu kalau kau akan menamai ketiga bintang itu 'Team Free Stars'; kau, aku dan Sammy. Aku percaya kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat_

 _Dan kau tahu apa?_

 _Lakukan satu hal lagi untukku, Cas. Lihatlah ke langit saat malam hari. Kau akan melihat ketiga bintang itu di sisi barat. Ketiga bintang terindah di langit. Ingat? Aku akan menjadi bintang ketiga di sebelah kanan, melihat ke bawah ke arahmu. Aku akan ada di sana, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiran lagi. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _Dan Cas, tolong awasi adik kecilku. Kuharap Sammy baik-baik saja setelah aku meninggalkannya._

 _So long, Cas, and goodnight_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Dean Winchester_

Tanpa disadari, air mata Cas menetes melalui pipinya, dan mendarat di kertas surat tersebut. Sambil menggenggam kertas surat tersebut dengan erat, ia beranjak dari sofa tua Dean dan berjalan menuju jendela ruangan itu.

Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, dan melihat ke langit malam di arah barat. Ketiga bintang itu bersinar paling terang di antara bintang-bintang lainnya. Cas tersenyum kecil. Mata birunya menatap bintang ketiga di sebelah kanan itu di kejauhan.

" _Goodnight, Dean_."

Bintang di sisi kanan itu berkelip sekali, dan bersinar lebih terang dari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I want to thank you for reading this fic. Well I cry everytime I re-read this haha. This is the last chapter, and this fic ends here. If you think that this is not a good fic, please leave a review, or if you think that this is a good fic, please hit the 'like' button. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
